


The Demon Inside

by Wolff_Eyess



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Demon!Stiles, F/F, F/M, Human, M/M, Possessed, Rogue wolf, Stiles, Stilinski feels, Suicidal Thoughts, Teen Wolf, Werewolf, demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolff_Eyess/pseuds/Wolff_Eyess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets a rude awakening when a demon is thrusted upon him, leaving the pack to try and save him from the demon and himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Encounter

Derek knew something was different, he could smell it and physically feel it, something was on his territory. He was going for a run when the feeling hit, nothing to big, just a small scent on a nearby tree, the smell of ash and blood stuck to the bark.

He was surprised his phone had vibrated, everyone knew when he worked out he liked it silent, nothing bothering him. He took the phone from his pocket looking are before checking the message, it was from Stiles.

'Derek, we need to talk. I'll be at your house in five minutes.' His eyebrows pulled together as he thought over the message, what did they need to talk about? Nothing had come up, it was actually eerily calm in Beacon Hills. He licked his lips, taking a deep breath before heading back to his home.

He could smell it and he wasn't even a mile to his house, the same ash and blood smell from before and the atmosphere shifting, whatever was here wasn't happy. He approached his house, or what was left of it, after the whole Peter thing ended, he had actually gotten the time to start fixing it up.

Derek walked up to his house, even though his wolf whined to stay away. His home was producing the smell, and being two feet from it made him want to just vomit. "Stiles?" His voice booming through the silent forest as he looked around, spotting the old jeep parked beside his camaro.

Walking up the front steps he was surprised when the front door pulled open, Stiles smiling brightly on the other side, "Come in, I want to talk to you." The alpha was confused, the teen's face was more sinister than usual. Yeah they had been hooking up from time to time and it made him feel like…what was the words he used….a "Badass." because he was being sneaky. the whole thing not making any sense to the wolf.

Derek walked through the door anyways, looking around like usual to make sure there wasn't anyone waiting to ambush him. Hands snaked up his back before Stiles went in front of hims and smiled wide, "I missed you." the alpha's eyebrows pulling together as he looked down at the teen, "I saw you last night." Stiles was never this needy, actually he was the one that told him not to see each other every day, put time apart from each meeting.

The teen grabbed his face, bringing it down to his, his lips hot on the wolfs. Then it hit him, the taste of Stiles mouth was different, it tasted like the air smelled. Shoving him away he wiped his mouth growling, "What is this? Who are you!"

Stiles' face changed, no longer the sinister puppy, a smirk spread across his lips, "Didn't take you long at all, not as long as I thought anyways." Stepping closer, Derek responded with taking one step back, the smell of it coming off in waves, "Smart dog. I'm….Stiles." Stiles shrugged, laughing slightly as his eyes shut in a blink his brown eyes no longer there, both eyes becoming black, "What are you?"

The black eyed boy shook his head, while he crossed his arms, "You are so dense, didn't your mom teach you these things?" He took a pause before laughing, "Well I mean before she burned to death." Derek snarled his teeth elongating as his eyes blazed red, "Don't you ever talk about my family!" The creature shook his head, "Calm down pup, I'm a demon."

The demon smiled wide looking down at his body, "I mean this was the only easy thing to get into, and man did I choose wisely. This meat suit has a werewolf for a boyfriend." Smiling he licked his lips, "I've always had a taste for werewolves, something so primal about them that just…." he let the sentence drop as he took a step closer to Derek, a hand going over his cheek, "We're going to have some fun."

The demon forced Derek's head down with such force he fell to his knee, Stiles' hand in his hair, tugging back on it, "AREN'T WE?" Derek winced as he nodded his head slowly, his wolf obediently answering the powerful demon. Stiles released his head before walking away, "Man does this kid have an imagination." he leaned against a chard door frame smiling, "The things he wants to do to you is endless."

Pushing off the wall he smiled walking to the door, "I'll visit you again wolf, but first I have a dinner to attend with the Sheriff." He smiled, the black eyes disappearing as he left the house. Derek panted as the weight lifted, as the scent lingered. This wasn't going to be good.


	2. The Plan

Derek didn't know what was going on; after Stil…the demon left he was left on his knees at the base of the stairs. The smell was no longer in the house, nor was the light from the sun. He couldn't even tell how long he'd been sitting there, but when he got up he had to grip the banister for support.

The alpha tossed and turned all night, not being able to think of anyone but Stiles. It didn't help that the boy's scent was still all over the bed, or the fact that he purposely buried his face in the pillow to collect his scent. When the sun broke through the curtains he decided to get up and get ready for the day. If the demon was going to try and fool people he was going to be attending school.

It was ten till three, the students at Beacon Hills High all equally getting excited at the same time as he could tell they were just watching the clock. Derek stood off in the shadows of the forest that lined the perimeter of Beacon Hills. He closed his eyes, searching for the quickened heart he feared would be in the school. The bell rang, making him cover his ears.

The kids were filing out to their cars when he caught the scent, not as strong as before but it was there. Stiles was climbing into his jeep, looking around frantically, his hands fumbling to start the car. Derek narrowed his eyes, just as the boy went still, just staring out the windshield before he rolled his neck and slid the key into the ignition starting the car.

He wasn't surprised when he pulled up along side the road, leaning over and opening the door, "Get in wolf, we have things to discuss." The smell was flowing out of the car like a thick fog. He emerged from the trees and climbed in, "I had an interesting day." The thing was starting small talk? The alpha looked over at the boy to see his eyes the normal brown, "Learned a lot, seems your….pack, isn't as smart as you."

Derek's eyes widened as he stared at the demon, "You know, he was surprisingly good about keeping his mouth shut when I threaten to kill you." Stiles' hand lifted, his index and thumb going to his chin as a smiled spread across his lips, the alpha recoiled from the touch looking out the window, "You let him be in control?" His voice was weak as glanced at the demon, his head turning as he turned onto a dirt road, "Of course, you think I'd make a good teen? It's been a while since I've been one and I didn't like it then." His smile dropped as he came to a stop, cutting the engine.

Derek looked around them, the scenery not looking familiar. Before he could think the demon was across the car, straddling the alpha's hips. His wolf howling as it leaned forward pressing his lips to his, "Don't be be so stiff, it's a kiss. Not like you haven't done it a million times before, sourwolf." Derek growled at the name, he was only alright when Stiles said it, "Oh, okay what about now." The thing closed his eyes, his body going limp for a second before his eyes burst open, the brown eyes looking across the alpha's face.

"Oh god, Derek I'm so sorry." Stiles' eyes brimmed with tears as he leaned down and pressed his lips to Derek's softly, "Stiles, it's okay." Stiles shook his head as his eyes dropped, "No, it's not. It has plans, it's planning on killing…" Stiles went silent before his brown eyes were replaced with the full black ones, "That kid doesn't know when to just take the moment without ruining it. You don't need to know anything but what I'm going to tell you."

Derek's face turned to the side as the demon's fingers traced his jawline, "What I want from you Derek is simple." He took a pause, his nail scrapping against his skin, "I want you to kill someone for me, real simple, just one person." That was the one thing Derek ever wanted to do, kill an innocent person, "You do this for me, the kid lives and I disappear from you life. Like I said, simple."

Derek froze under the touch, the demon leaning down and dragging his tongue across the skin on his neck. A shiver going up his spine as he growled, "Who." He didn't want to agree to this, but he had no choice, he needed Stiles to stay alive, "We'll discuss this later, promise. But it seems someone is looking for you." The demons eyes changing back to Stiles' brown before he climbed off of Derek and smiled.


	3. Confrontation

Derek sat still in the passenger seat, not knowing if he should get out, "You don't speak of my presence wolf, or he dies. Understood?" The demon pulled the pocket knife that Stiles always kept under the seat, opening it and bringing the point to his chest, above his heart. Derek's eyes widened, "I'm not going to say anything!"

His ears perked as he heard his name being called, no where close but in the radius of his hearing. He licked his lips, the taste of the demon lingering on them, "We talk tomorrow?" The demon shrugged twisting the knife in his hands, the tip cutting into Stiles' index finger, "We'll see wolf, these talks are on my terms, not yours." He gestured the knife to the door before his smile dropped, "Go before your…pack finds us. I would hate to have something happen to poor Stiles."

The alpha climbed out of the jeep the engine starting, "Always nice talking to you sourwolf." The growl escaped his lips as he slammed the door and walked away as the jeep drove away. Walking about a quarter of a mile, he found Scott, sniffing, "What?" Scott turned around taking a step away, "I've been looking for you." Derek fought the urge to roll his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Well you found me, what do you need?"

Scott looked apprehensive as he too a deep breath, "There's been a smell, something not normal." The alpha sighed, not surprised he had picked it up, "Don't worry about it, alright?" Scott narrowed his eyes as he squared his shoulders, challenging, "You smell like it." His wolf growled, the rumble radiating from his chest, "Back off McCall." When Scott stood his ground, Derek's wolf took over, a snarl erupting as his eyes blazed, no one challenges the alpha.

Scott took a step back, whining, "Sorry." His words above a whisper, Derek rolled his shoulders and sighed, "Stay away from it, I'm handling it." The alpha shoved his hands into his jean pockets and turned, ignoring as the beta followed, "What is it?" Derek kept quiet and he followed his scent of the perimeter of his home, "Don't worry about it Scott, just think of your own business."

Derek wished Scott would listen to him, but he knew he wouldn't, "You know but yet you wont tell me? I'm part of your pack!" He froze as the beta stopped, "I tell MY pack when I want, andIF I want. Pack or not I am the alpha and I say when information is going to be passed." Scott nodded and allowed Derek to walk in front of him, "What about Stiles?" He froze, mid step his head turning to the side, "What about him?" He could smell the nervousness rolling off the beta, "The smell is coming from him Derek, and I know you two are…" He let the sentence drop as the conversation stopped.

Derek licked his lips, the demon's taste no longer there, "I know. Leave it alone Scott, understand? Keep that information to yourself." They connected eyes and the beta made a sharp nod, "Alright." He didn't want this getting out, "Don't act any different around him, got it?" Scott nodded before Derek gestured toward the trees, "Go home, last thing I want is the pack to come looking for you."

Scot walked off leaving Derek with his thoughts, his house coming into view and the sun setting behind him. He was going to be forced to kill someone for Stiles life, sounds like a romance novel. Shaking his head, Derek went into his house.


	4. Caught In The Middle

Stiles woke up, his eyes fluttering open and looking around nervously, usually the thing would have taken over, but this morning it seemed to be pretty dormant. He took a deep breath right as his door creaked opened revealing his father, "Morning kiddo, I'm heading off to work, don't be late to school." The boy nodded as his father's head disappeared behind the door as it shut.

When he pulled into the parking lot, he was surprised to see Scott already there, his hands shoved in his pockets as he waited on the curb. Just looking at the way the werewolf stood, he knew something was off. He could feel the thing move in him, his chest warming slightly, "No, let me talk to him. I won't say anything." He ducked his head down as he spoke, the thing stopping as he waited. When he was sure it was going to let him be in control he climbed out of the jeep and walked over to his best friend, his backpack hanging off his right shoulder lazily.

"Hey, why are you here so early?" Scott sighed turning his head, "I need help with my chemistry homework, and I knew you come early to work in the library." Stiles nodded readjusting his strap on his shoulder, "Yeah, sure." He gestured toward the school with his head before leading the way. The boy keeping his distance from him, his head low as he seemed to be fighting something.

When they were working he noticed that Scott would cover his nose periodically but hiding it like he was scratching his nose. He thought back to Derek in his house, his nose wrinkling as the demon watched him panic; He could smell it. The warming sensation kicked in again when the realization passed through his mind, not taking over but enough to tell Stiles that it was still there, "Uh, you seem to be handling this, I need to go to the bathroom." Scott looked frantic as he stood with Stiles, "No! I mean…I still need your help. You can use the bathroom during first period like usual."

Stiles cursed to himself and took his seat again, leaning toward his best friend just to get him moving away. He thanked heaven when the bell rang, Scott gathering his stuff and shoving it in his bag. When he turned toward Stiles, his eyes were the golden topaz color, his wolf growling.

Stiles couldn't fight it as the thing took over, his eyes staying the brown but the lids dropping to narrow at his best friend, "Easy now, wouldn't want something to happen to him. I mean I'd survive, but him…" The grin appearing on his lips as he raised an eyebrow, "I would keep your mouth shut if I were you, unlike that alpha of yours." Scott's eyes widening as he gaped at the teen in front of him, "He didn't say anything."

He left Scott in the library, late to class, and decided to got take a visit to his favorite alpha. He drove quickly, his eyes fading to the black as his smirk stayed on his lips.

Derek was already outside the house, arms crossed over his chest as Stiles pulled up in front of him. The wave of nausea hitting him as the scent of the demon filled his nose, "I warned you wolf." Derek's eyes narrowed as he looked over Stiles' body, "I didn't say anything." His heart quickening as the demon fulled the knife out from his pocket, "Now, I know this already. I just wouldn't suspect your beta to actually wolf out on me." He was confused, the alpha looking at the demon, "If he tries to stop me…" The sentence dropping as he lifted the sleeve of his jacket and placing the knife against the flesh, pulling it across, the red flowing down his slender fingers, "It'll be worse."

He just wanted to jump down and stop the bleeding, but he didn't dare come close to the demon, "What do you want me to do?" The demon took a few steps forward before it climbed the stairs on the porch, lifting his bloodied hands, dragging his fingers across Derek's jaw, blood smearing his face, its thumb brushing over his lips, blood falling between his parted lips, the taste slightly off from the demon but it tasted of only Stiles, his heart soaring, "In time my wolf."

The visit was short but it stuck with Derek throughout the day. He showered, washing the teens blood off his face and lips before he paced his house, his sweats low on his hips as he shirt was thrown over his shoulder.


	5. Knowing

Derek wasn't surprised when the pups came by, Erica leading the boys into the living room where he sat on the couch, staring at the ground, "Where have you been? We've been waiting for you at the hideout." He looked up at his betas and sighed, "Sorry." He stood up and fixed his shirt, "Come on, lets train." He walked past them, going toward the door when Isaac caught his arm, the growl forming in the alpha's throat as he looked back at his beta.

"Let go." His eyes blazed as Isaac didn't release, his eyes looking over his alpha's face before he narrowed his eyes, "That smell, it's all over the school." Derek yanked his arm from Isaac's grasp and turned toward the door, "Yeah, it's actually all over town." Boyd's voice booming behind him followed by Erica's annoyed murmur, "And this house."

The alpha growled and rolled his shoulders before going out the door, "Forget about it, we have other things to worry about." The three of them dropped the subject as they ran to the abandoned train station.

Stiles was pacing his room, the demon settling within him, allowing him to be in control for the first time since it's outburst in the library. He was running his hands through his hair as he mumbled to himself, "They know. They will help me." Stiles' mind was going a million miles a minute as he tried to push the demons thoughts away from his own.

He heard the door slam downstairs, announcing his father's arrival and that he wasn't in the best of moods, "Stiles?" Climbing out of his computer chair he went to the stairs to see his dad looking up, "Yeah?" His father sighed and smiled softly, "Come and eat, I brought home Chinese." His stomach growled in approval as he walked down the stairs, "How was work?" his dad shrugged, putting the white containers on the table, "Rough, the animal attacks seem to be getting worse. The bears are migrating closer into town, endangering the people." He was mainly talking to himself, he could tell in his voice he was thinking it over as the words fell from his lips, "Well, isn't that what the wildlife officer people are for?"

His dad turned giving him a look that made them both slightly laugh, "You can't even remember what they are called." The mood in the room lightening as he sat at the table, chopsticks positioned in his fingers, "School called me today, said you missed a class." His chest tightened as he balled the end of his sweater sleeve in his hand, "Oh, I had forgotten a book at home and I had to drive back." The lie coming out smoothly as his father nodded, "You should have everything ready before you go to bed so that stuff doesn't happen."

Stiles sighed, nodding as he was glad he actually believed the lie, "Well sport, I hate to say it but, I have to go through some case files." He nodded collecting his and his father's empty plates and washing them off, his dad retrieving the files from a box that was placed beside him on the floor, "I'm sorry I can't spend more time with you." Stiles froze at the sink, looking back, his dad sliding the glassed up his nose as he opened a few files.

"If it's migrating bears, why are their files?" his father took a drink from his glass and sighed, "Not all were bears, their are signs of foul play on two of them." Stiles could feel the pressure on his chest as the heat spread, the demon waking at the sound of a possible murder, "Well, I should start my homework. Shout if you need me?" His father nodded waving him off as she scribbled on a notepad beside him, "Goodnight Stiles."

Derek was pacing outside the Stilinski home, far enough that the demon wouldn't sense him, but close enough where he could still tell what was going on. The demon was allowing Stiles to be in control. The scent pouring from the open window was the teens mixed with a little of the wretched smell of the demon. He took deep breaths before he felt a hand on his shoulder, "I knew it was him." He turned his head toward Isaac, "Don't worry, I wont approach him about it." the alpha nodded and sighed, "What is it?"

Derek licked his lips taking a long pause his mind focusing on the steady heartbeat coming from the upstairs, "A demon is possessing Stiles." He felt the mood change between them, "What does he want? and why was he hurt today?" Derek swallowed and dropped his gaze from the window, "The demon cut Stiles' arm, Scott had threatened it. It's motives are still unknown."

He looked at his beta to see him sigh and nod, "I'll get Erica and Boyd to stay away from him. I want to help." Derek shook his head, his hands pushing into his jeans pockets, "I wasn't even supposed to tel you any of that; It threatened to end Stiles' life if I told." The pup tilted his head and raised and eyebrow, "But you told Scott?" The alpha shook his head and turned to walk away, "He assumed, I didn't tell him anything but to stay away; but he didn't listen." He walked into the trees, heading home, "I won't tell them, I'll keep this between us and your mate." Derek froze before turning around, Isaac no where to be seen, his heartbeat distant.


	6. Trapped

When Stiles opened his eyes, he sighed as he realized it was Saturday, the day he relaxed, straightened up his room and sat in front of his laptop for the rest of the day. When he sat up he was hit with nausea, he covered his mouth just in case just as his father knocked on the doorframe, "You alright?" Dropping his hand, he nodded and turned toward his father, confused why he was in jeans and a normal t-shirt, "No work today, but I do have to go and run errands. I'm going out with Melissa tonight."

Stiles stood, his arms going over his chest as he wiggled his eyebrows, "I didn't know you had a thing for Scott's mom." The sheriff rolled his eyes, turning toward the stairs mumbling something along the lines of, "None of your business." and "Well that went well." Stiles went to his desk before the nausea hit him again, his chest warming, and then he was out of control.

He hated this, hated being pushed back in his own body. He watched as the demon, changed his clothes and brushing his teeth before slipping past his father who was making some sort of food in the kitchen. The demon had shut his mind off to Stiles, a smirk playing on his lips as he walked past his jeep, shoving his hands in his pockets and going down the street. "You know you wont win." Stiles words made him shake his head, "Say's who? Looks like I'm already am." The demon's raspy voice making him cringe, he hated that voice.

Before he knew it he was standing a long ways from the Hale house, his hands in his pockets as he watched Derek walk out to his car, his head down as his mouth moved like he was talking to himself. When he opened the car door he froze the fall wind picking up, sending the scent toward the wolf.

"What are you going to do?" Stiles' voice was worried, The alpha shut the car door before turning his head toward Stiles, the demon already taking steps toward Derek. "What do you want? Finally want to inform me on the plan?" The demon walked right up to the wolf, the scent of pine needles and cinnamon filling his nose, "In time, like I told you my wolf." He reached up and touched Derek's face, Stiles screamed, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!" which only seemed to make the demon touch him more, "I want you to leave Stiles, I want this to be over."

The demon reached up and ran his tongue up Derek's lips, making him pull away and wipe his face, "Don't you dare do that again." The demon's eyes turned black as his smirk dropped, "I'm getting real tired of your precious Stiles' mouth, he just won't shut up."

Derek turned, eyes wide, "If he doesn't quite I'll do something to make sure he does." Stiles panicked, going silent instantly.

Derek watched as the boy in front of him seemed to be having an inner battle, "Why can't you just tell me who it is that needs to die and I'll do it. Stop dragging this out."

Stiles licked his lips and sighed, "It's not time yet, I can't just tell you." The alpha's eyebrows pulled together as he growled, "And why can't you do it yourself?" He rolled his eyes and rested on the camaro, "Do you honestly want a sixteen year old kid, the sheriff's son, and your mate, wanted for murder? I mean really?"

Derek worked his jaw as he fell silent, "Then what do you want?" He smiled and looked at Derek, "I know about Isaac, about that talk you had." The alpha froze, "Last warning Derek, if any of those pups get in my why I won't hesitate to kill them and your precious Stiles."

Derek nodded Stiles pushed off the car and smirked, his eyes going back to normal as he gasped, "Derek?" He looked over his face and wrapped his arms around Stiles' shoulders, "It'll all be okay." The teen was crying, full on sobbing, "I can't….I can't control it." Derek shook his head, holding tighter, "It's okay, I'm here, I'm going to help you."

The alpha pressed a soft kiss to the side of his head and closed his eyes. The boy stiffening underneath him before the smell came back, the demon had taken over again, "So touching, but we should go." The demon leaned up, pressing his lips to Derek's, smirking, "I'm sure I'll see you tonight."

Stiles pulled away, walking away from the car without looking back at the confused and lonely wolf. He was going to save him.


	7. The Reveal

The demon was getting sick of the body it was in, the boy, Stiles, wouldn't quit whining and trying to make deals. Even when he would block the boy out completely he could still hear the words, but muffled. The demon was keeping his hands to himself when it came to school, allowing Stiles to be in control and when he would socialize with the human friends he had and the wolves that tried to avoid him without being rude.

Ever since the Derek visit, Stiles hadn't seen Derek, the demon was pleased. Stiles' was in control today, he was in his last class and his mind wouldn't let him focus on the lesson as the demon's thoughts were blending with his own. It had been a week and the deadline was going to come up soon, "Mr. Stilinski?" Stiles looked up from his notebook, strange designs filling the paper, "Yeah?" The kids around him stifled their laughter as they looked between the teacher and the boy, "Mind paying attention? You have a test tomorrow."

When Stiles got home, his dad wasn't in the living room, he sighed, going into the kitchen to see a note fastly written, 'Sorry, but I won't be home for dinner. Keep safe. -Dad.' Stiles crumpled the paper, tossing it across the room to the trash can, it falling in perfectly, "Swish." laughing at himself he shrugged off his jacket and headed upstairs, but before he could open his door the warmth filled his chest before he was thrusted back in his body, the demon taking over.

Derek hadn't seen Stiles in almost a week, keeping the distance was difficult but he needed time to think, time to research ways to help Stiles get that thing out of him. He ran his fingers through his hair, exhaling when he checked the time, he didn't realize he was walking to the door until he had gathered his keys in his hand and was reaching for the doorknob. He went against taking his car, choosing to jog to the house instead.

Derek slipped through Stiles' unlocked window, closing it behind him before looking over the desk to his left, papers sprawled out, small little graphics on the papers, formed in four groups, he heard the door slam downstairs, Stiles' heartbeat, his scent. The alpha exhaled and calmed his heart, hearing the footsteps on the stairs he waited, staring at the bedroom door.

He wasn't surprised when the scent hit him, he knew it would happen even though he wished it wouldn't. The door opened, revealing a smirked Stiles, "Haven't seen you in while wolf." He walked into the room, tossing his backpack on the bed and turning back to Derek, moving closer to him, "Your boy toy has missed you, where have you been wolf?" His hand ran down Derek's face, as he tried to keep calm as the smirk became more pronounced "I want to talk to Stiles."

The demon pulled back and crossed his arms, "We are both listening, talk away." Stiles was shouting, trying his hardest to push the demon back, with no success. He wanted to talk to Derek, he needed to talk to him, to actually be the one to touch him. "Stop dragging this out, I'm done waiting." Derek's face had changed, rage filling him as his eyes flashed red.

"Now wolf, you need to learn patience. It's almost time, a few days now." Stiles quieted down, falling back and listening, "Who, I won't do anything, but I want to know who. Now."

The demon was unfazed by the wolf's outburst, his eyebrow raising and a smiling spreading across his face, "I think it's time I told you, so you have some time to think over your tactic." Derek shifted his feet, licking his lips as he looked over Stiles' face, the brown eyes looking into his green ones, "Who?"

The demon chuckled lightly, unfolding his arms and leaning against the wall, a foot propped against the wall, "I need you to kill his father. John Stilinski." Stiles broke down, Derek shaking his head vigorously.


	8. Getting Personal

Derek was frozen, the only thing moving was he head, which was still shaking, "I'm not going to do it." The change in Stiles' face made Derek go completely still; his eyes changed to black, his smirk fell, and he squared his shoulders, pushing off the wall. The demon moved in front of him, staring up at him, "I'm not..I'm not going to kill his father." The demon snarled, hand reaching up, wrapping around the alpha's thick neck, pushing forward, making him fall on his back. The demon kneeled beside him, hand tightly around the wolf's throat, easily holding him to the wood floor.

Derek gripped Stiles' wrist, maybe a little too tightly, trying to break the iron grip around his throat, "Wolf, I told you." The smirk was back, and eyebrow raised, "That was my rule, you kill I leave." Derek's teeth elongated as he growled his eyes glowing a bright red, "I'm am much stronger than you, even in this pathetic meat suit." The demon closed his eyes as he leaned down. His hot tongue running up the side of Derek's face, "Your adrenaline is so sweet." The demon licked his lips as he opened his eyes, "You would be surprised how turned on this is making Stiles, he's trying to hide his thoughts."

Chuckled, he chuckled as he shook his head, "I knew you'd go against the person I chose." He rolled his neck, pushing harder on Derek's throat, making him choke, "You see, the great thing about being what I am is when the host dies, I stay alive." Derek worked his jaw as he tried to pry the hand off his throat, "All I need to do is…" The demon shut his eyes, the hand on his throat loosened, but didn't release him. When his eyes opened, it was the warm brown, looking panicked as he looked down at the wolf, "Oh my god." He moved his hand, the alpha gasping for air.

It only took a second before blood started to fill Stiles' mouth, gagging on it as it ran down his chin, "STILES!" Derek was kneeling in front of him, his hands hovering over his mate's face, "Fine! I'll do it." Stiles was losing his hearing, the ringing was getting louder before it all just ended, his eyes closing and the black ones replacing his brown ones, "What did you do!" The demon rolled his eyes, swallowing back the blood like it was nothing, "Does it matter? He'll live and I got what I wanted." The blood dropping onto the wood floor, forming a puddle as he ran his hand under Derek's chin until his thumb and index held it.

Derek pulled away standing, "This weekend, kill him and I'll leave that same night." Derek shook his head and turned away from the Demon, "I don't want to kill his last living parent." The tension in the room thickened as the demon stood as he crossed his arms, the blood on his chin drying, "Then I shouldn't hold it off, I'll just kill him right here."

Stiles was screaming, he didn't want to die and he defiantly didn't want his father to die, there was no winning. "Actually I have a better idea." The demon shut his eyes, something hot was spreading in his chest, it was burning. His breathing got ragged as he clutched his chest. The demon opened his eyes, a smile on his lips, arms still crossed, fingers tapping on his biceps. Stiles was dying.

"You have a good three days before he dies." Derek looked at him before sniffing, "What did you do?!" The smile on his face widening, "Stage four lung cancer." Derek faltered as he looked over Stiles' body, already slightly paler, "Or you know what." The pain in Stiles' chest dissipating instantly, "Cancer is too strong, lets see."

The demon tapped his chin as he thought, "What was that thing that your pup had? Epilepsy?" The demon laughed and nodded, "That would be funny, set one of those fits off in the middle of the hall way." The demon was toying with both of them, "That's what I'll do." Stiles didn't feel any different as the demon relaxed, "You still want back out of our arrangement?"

Derek shifted uncomfortably, not knowing what to say, the last thing he wanted to do is kill his dad, but he also didn't want his to be put through the humiliation that Erica had to go through.

"Isn't there anything else besides killing his father I can do that will still make you leave?" The demon laughed rolling his eyes, "You want to change the agreement? Hmm." Stiles could feel it, the demon had another plan, "Actually yes, but it'll have to wait, Your wolves are eavesdropping."

Derek shook his head and went to the window, and just like the demon said, the five wolves looked up at him. Scott, Erica, Boyd, Isaac, and surprisingly Jackson lined across the street in the shadows, Isaac gesturing with his head toward the treeline. "Go." The demon's order made him growl but he went out the window, landing easily on his feet, the window above him slamming shut followed by the sound of it locking.

"What do you think you're doing?" Erica rolled her eyes, hand extended, a book in her palm, "Allison wants to help, you swiped that book from her father's hunter library thing." Erica shook her head as he shook her hand in the air, waving the book, "Take it." Derek's hand wrapped around the spine, taking it from her hand and bringing it closer to him, "You know Latin, so it shouldn't be hard to translate."

Derek huffed and led the way back to his home, the wolves following behind him in silence as he combed through the old pages.


	9. Complications

Derek and the pups had been reading the book Allison had generously given them, him still not quite understanding how she found out or why the Argent's had a book on demon possession, but he didn't feel like questioning any of it. Erica and Boyd were somewhere upstairs, doing probably something he did not want to know about, his index finger following the words his eyes were going over. The front door burst open, Isaac rushing into the living room where Derek had gotten comfortable on the couch over an hour ago, "Derek." Isaac's voice sounded panicked as Derek looked up from the book, "What is it?" The boy's now short and less curly hair was pressed down, a few leaves in it, as his face was flushed, "The town line, there's a camp, a group of hunters." Derek shook his head shrugging, "What about them?" He sat normal on the couch, pushing his feet of the cushions back to the floor, "I over heard their conversation..." Derek waited, Isaac trying to catch his breath, his heart pounding in his chest, "They are looking for the demon." Derek's face drained as the book fell to the ground, "What's going on?" Derek and Isaac turned their head's to the stairs, Erica fixing her shirt, which was inside out. 

Derek had made patrols, Isaac worked the border Monday's at dusk, Erica did Tuesday's in the early morning, and Boyd took Thursday's Morning and mid night, Derek taking all the other time in between. He had no word from Stiles, he seemed to be avoiding the pack, no word of the demon's threat on making him have a fit in the middle of the hallway. All was eerily calm once again in Beacon Hills, but Derek knew better than to thank the lord for the moment of silence, because he knew they were in the eye of the storm, they still had hunters camping at the border, a demon threatening lives, and now a threat up in the higher forest. He'd caught the scent of another wolf, maybe no more than a week ago, a trail of game going from the base of BH's tree line to the top of the clearing, where the country line was. Other wolves not to come into another wolf's territory and drawing attention like the one was doing now, it was an unspoken rule of respect, so clearly this wolf has a death wish or he was turned without a pack to guide him.

-

Stiles was getting used to the presence of the demon, not fighting when it took over, knowing he'd never win. Stiles tried to avoid everyone at school, not wanting to start anything that would rile the demon up, he felt lonely, he could no longer talk to Scott, go to his house, hear him complain about Allison, maybe that was a plus? He' gone out of his way, sitting farthest from the pack as possible, not wanting to see or hear them smell of talk about the thing he had no control over. He'd gone home early one day, to emotionally drained to even try to participate in class, Harris, the only teacher who had a hate for Stiles that he couldn't even understand, actually asked if he was okay and when he said no he could see the concern on his teachers face. He was laying face first on his bed, his comforter pulled up to the base of his neck, his face buried in her pillow. He just wanted to sleep, to just wake up and the presence inside him would be gone, but he knew that wouldn't be the case. 

Whenever he could sleep, Stiles' dreams weren't his, they were the demons. They were the evil's memories, the murders he's done, being so gruesome he never wanted to help his father with cases ever again, because he knew he wouldn't be able to look at the crime scene photo's and not think of the memories. When Stiles had first gotten home, he'd gone into the bathroom, his face gruesomely pale as the dark circles formed under his eyes, like the life was being sucked out of him. 

His chest warmed while he laid in bed, he groaned burying his face further in the pillow, "NO! Let me be in control and let me lay here, I do not want to move." He felt the demon stir before his voice, soft for once, _"You have a visitor at your window."_ He turned his head to the window, not seeing anything, but not questioning the demon and climbed out of his bed, sliding his window up and going back to his bed, sitting on the edge, his jeans uncomfortably disarrayed from climbing awkwardly out of bed. With a swift movement, someone slid through the opening of the window, he looked up, catching the blonde curls that were settled on her shoulders, "Stiles." Her face looked so concerned, her arms reaching out to him, and he took it. He got up and wrapped his arms around her middle, her own arms wrapping around his shoulders as he pressed his forehead against her shoulder, "Erica." She held him, the demon allowing it, her hand going to the back on his head, petting it calmingly, "You'll make it through this. I know you'll be just fine, we'll get that vial thing out of you and you'll be as good as new." She pulled back her hands going to his cool cheeks, her warm palms pressing against his face, he didn't fight the demon as it took over, his eyes fading to black from the pupils. 

Erica dropped her hands, taking a step back, "Vile you say." His head jerked to the side, the word hitting a nerve clearly, "Might just need to teach puppy a little manners, I was being nice, allowing him some time with a friend, and you just up and ruin it." Erica's shoulders straightened, her face hard, "Clearly your alpha is unaware of your visit, so when you don't show up for patrol tonight I wonder how he'll react." A sickening grin spreads across his face, which in turn makes Erica recoil and take a step back, her heels hitting the dresser, "No where to run my dear." Stiles walked forward, clutching her wrists in one hand, her cry being silent. He grabbed a ziptie from on top of the dresser, no clue how they'd even gotten there, but were there nonetheless. He made tie tight enough so she couldn't move her hands, doing the same to her ankles, "You wont win." Her words being super cliche and over used, "Oh please darling, I already am." He grabbed something from the top drawer of Stiles dresser, something he kept for protection, wolfsbane. He handled it with caution breaking the stem in half, and pulling duck tape from the roll, "Now open." 

She clenched her jaws shaking her head, tears filling her eyes, "OPEN YOUR MOUTH!" His energy radiating through the room, her mouth opening slightly, but just enough to slide the flower in her mouth, her cry loud just before he forced her mouth closed and taping it, "Good girl." She was crying, hard, her shoulder shook as her bound hands went to the tape, "I don't think so." He grabbed another ziptie, forcing her to sit, before tying her hands to her ankles. The demon smirked as he looked down at her, her forehead pressed against her knees as she sobbed, "Now, who's the vial creature now?" Stiles stayed silent, knowing pleading, screaming, and yelling would only do the opposite of what he wanted. 

-

Derek was pacing his living room, the only room besides his own that had gotten renovated, Erica hadn't shown up for patrol, her scent no where in town. "Derek!" Boyd's voice concerned and angry, he'd been watching Derek pace as he leaned on the door frame, "I'm going to look for her, I can't let the woman I love go missing." Derek sighed nodding, "Search the forest with Isaac, I'll go into town." Boyd nodded going outside to where Isaac sat on the porch, their footsteps leaving.

He went into town, following a faint scent through the streets, it fading suddenly at the main intersection of town. He followed the sidewalk, to Stiles' street, the pain in his chest making itself known as he felt helpless. He walked to his house, his bedroom light off as well as his car not in the driveway, nor was the cruiser. He looked at the house, a faint heartbeat sounding in the silence, his jaw tightening as he scaled the side of the building, his hands going to the window, which was locked. He looked through the window, catching a pair of legs out of the corner of his eyes, "ERICA!" He heard a muffled scream and then a wolf whine. His eyes widened as he pushed his elbow into the glass, it shattering on impact. He slid his hand to unlock the window, sliding through and rushing to Erica. His hands going to her face, to the tape covering her mouth.

He made the movement quick, her groan muffled, he looked at her face, her lips weren't red or even pink, they were ghostly pale and slightly blue. She opened her mouth, spitting out something, her head pressed against the side of the dresser. He looked down, wolfsbane laid at the base of his feet, "I...I..tried." He shook his head, brushing the hair from her face, "Lets get you out of here." Just as he went to cut her free his phone vibrated in his pocket, "Hello?" He pressed the phone between his cheek and shoulder as he used his claw to cut the zipties, "I can't smell her anywhere." Isaac's voice trembling, Erica was like his sister, they were as close as twins would be and they looked like true siblings, "I have her." He made a loud exhale before passing the news to Boyd, "Go home, we'll meet you there." There was rustling on the other end before the phone sounded like it dropped, a snarl clear on the other end. 

He ended the call, shoving it in his pocket, quickly picking Erica up, her arms going around his neck as he carried her down the stairs and out the front door, running across the street and into the woods. They made it to the Hale home in no time, he laid Erica on the couch, a cold rag on her forehead, "Go..find them." He nodded and left her, her eyes shutting as she fell into sleep, him following their scent as he ran into the woods.


	10. The rogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek comes face to face with the thing reeking havoc on his pack, and Stiles has a little quiet time.

Derek walked for what seemed like a good three hours, the darkness of the night working against him. His eyes scanned the forest, it being fairly quiet; he was near the clearing that looked over Beacon Hills, the lights below giving him some light. A sound in the distance, about a mile to the East of where he was, a deep howl, his spine vibrating as his wolf clawed at the surface, Boyd was calling for help. His eyes faded into the bright crimson as he rolled his shoulders, running to where the howl sounded. He could see, a huge wolf, not bigger than his own, but it was big. He ran up, smelling the spilt blood the rouge growled at his arrival, it's golden eyes shining bright in the moon's light. He looked to the left to see Isaac leaning against a tree, clutching desperately at his left side, Boyd climbing back to his feet, the cuts in his cheek already in the process of healing. His eyes went back to the wolf, it's eyes going over Derek, it's teeth showing in challenge. 

Derek's wolf howled at the challenge, the alpha taking a stance in his human form, his hand pointing to Isaac, "Take him home." The order passed through Boyd, his arm going around Isaac's waist and tugging him back the way he'd come. He snarled, the sound echoing through the silent woods, bouncing off the trees and making their way back to them. The wolf, it was a dark grey, some small hints of gold in it, hi eyes never leaving Derek, "Come on." The wolf charged, but as soon as it was in the reaching distance of Derek's hand, he moved to the side, grabbing it's scruff. The rouge wolf snarled, snapping at anything of Derek's closest to him. 

The fight lasted thirty minutes, the wolf was limping but wasn't physically hurt like Derek; there were three scratches across his chest, shoulder to hip, along with a bite to his forearm and then a scratch on his thigh. The wolf whined, clearly misjudged the alpha, "Shift back." The rouge pawed at his muzzle before turning and bolting out into the trees. He heavy sighed, his hand pressing against the fairly deep cuts on his chest, the healing process slow but going. He turned, heading back West, his legs going pretty slow as his wound soaked his jeans; his phone vibrated in his pocket, making him groan due to the placement, it being right over his cut. He reached into his jeans, tugging the phone out and putting it to his ear, "Yeah?" A heavy breath sounded on the other end, he looked down at his phone, Jackson's name bright on the screen, "What do you want Jackson?" 

He could feel the eye roll through the phone, "Well hi to you too Derek." He rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he looked down to see blood covering his hands, "I heard a few howls and I was trying to figure out if you needed me, I'm not too good at deciphering the meanings of the howls or how to identify who they belong to, but I figured I'd ask." Derek sighed himself, waiting for the teen to finish is babble before talking, "Handled Jackson, go to bed." He hung up before he could say anything, shoving it back in his pocket.

He made it home an hour later, surprised by his own speed; he pushed open the door, looking into the living room to see Erica wrapped against Boyd's chest, his arms keeping her close, Isaac laid out on the blow up mattress in the middle of the floor. His shirt gone, a thick bandage wrapped around his midsection. Hands unsuspectingly touched his shoulder making him jump, "Derek, calm down." Derek looked over the person, his dark hair disarrayed like he'd just woken up, but his eyes were fully awake, "Scott, what are you doing here?" He looked back at Isaac and it clicked, "Is..." Scott shook his head and sighed, "Erica called me, she sounded pretty bad and when she mentioned how Isaac and Boyd might be hurt and need my help, well..." He shrugged and grabbed the alpha's arm, pulling him into the kitchen, "Remove your shirt." He looked around the room, bowls of soiled gauze, pans of red tinted liquid along with an unlimited supply of fresh gauze and surgical tape, he'd forgotten the pack had appointed Scott the pack medic since Deaton was teaching him how to care for wounds and how to properly treat certain things. He removed the soaked shirt, tossing it in the trash which already contained Isaac's, "Lay on the table."

Derek followed Scott's orders, which made him want to disobey them, but he needed his help even though he wouldn't say it out loud. After the thing with Gerard and then the betrayal passed, Scott had seemed to grow up, accepting Derek's invitation to actually join his pack and in turn agreed to be the medic along with first string when it came to fights, "Should have called me." Scott wet a thick square of gauze in one of the liquid, bringing it to his claw marks on his chest, his snarl failing to pass his throat as the pain soared through him, "Sorry." Scott's voice was hushed due to the small amount of distance from the others, "You know how I hate when you let them go out before me and Jackson, they're still training." Derek turned his head and growled, "So are you and Jackson." He licked his lips and opened his mouth, "Isaac already told me about Erica, who had her?" The look on Scott's face made it clear he already knew but asked in hoping it wouldn't be true. When Derek didn't say anything Scott sighed, closing his eyes before he turned and leaned against the counter.

Derek went to sit up when Scott growled, "I'm not done, just give me a second." He laid back down, ignoring the wolf within when it growled as Scott challenged his authority. Scott rolled his shoulders and turned back to Derek with a couple of fresh gauze rolls and tape. "What is it?" He motioned to the marks on Derek's chest as he placed square pieces on the cuts, taping them down, "A rouge wolf is on our territory." Scott shook his head and helped his alpha sit up before wrapping the gauze around him to keep the square pieces in place, "We can't win can we? First a Demon now a rouge?" Derek nodded licking his dry lips, "Any new developments in the Demon subject?" Scott tapped off the end of the gauze and took a seat across from Derek on the counter, "No, I've found some small things to let Stiles gain control more easily, but it sees we can't get close enough to tell him." The beta nodded as Derek glanced back into the dark living room where Isaac laid, "You should go back to sleep, don't worry about this stuff." Scott nodded and walked past Derek, kicking off his shoes and slipping under the blankets, his head going on Isaac's shoulder. He smiled, happy that his pack had found happiness, he shut off the kitchen light, walking up the stairs and going up to his room. He shut the door behind him, switching the light on before he looked over his chest, Scott was getting better, and he was sure he'd follow in Melissa's footsteps in the medical career. 

\--

Stiles opened his eyes, the sun shining in from his window's beside it bed, his eyes staring up at the ceiling. "Hey kiddo, I'm going..." His father's voice stopped mid sentence as his footsteps started, coming closer to him, "Son?" He didn't doubt he looked like hell, because he felt like it, "Oh Stiles." His dad sat on the edge of the bed, his hand going against his son's cheek the temperature being high, his father going into a panic, "What do you feel like? What's wrong." His raised voice made Stiles wince, "Stop dad, I'm fine. I just want to go back to sleep." His dad's eyes widened before they watered but he nodded, standing, "Call me in an hour Genim, I mean it." The use of his first name caught him off guard as he watched his father leave his room, he pulled the blankets off him, too hot under it. 

His phone vibrated beside him on the night stand, it had only been ten minutes so it couldn't have been his father, "Hello?" He answered the phone, his face slightly in the pillow as he laid on his stomach, "Stiles, hey buddy." Scott's voice was a little uneven as he talked, "What Scott?" It came out harsher than it was meant to, but at this point how would the wolf know the difference who was in control through the phone, "Oh. I was just wondering if you were coming today." Stiles groaned a no before hanging up and tossing his phone to the ground. He felt so hot, maybe he was actually sick, a fever that's what it felt like. He slid his hand under the pillow, his eyes closing again, sleep finding him quickly afterwards. 

It was a dark room, like most his dreams started, there was a spotlight in the center, only illuminating that one area. He walked towards it this time, usually he just stared at it but when he reached the circle of light, his heart jumped. A figure came out of the darkness, tall with long hair; the more the person came forward the more Stiles wanted to step out of the circle. The face started to come into view, her features mirrored his own, her hair long like it used to be when she was cancer free, when she was still healthy. His mother came into view, a soft smile spread across her lips, her arms outstretched, "My baby." Tears welled up in his eyes, as his breath got caught in his throat, "Mom." She walked into the circle with him, his heart heavy as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, his going around her waist, "My boy is all grown up, and so beautiful." She ran her hand over his short hair, not much a buzz cut anymore, it was a good two inches long; her hand ran through his hair, his sobs being muffled by her shoulder, "Oh sweetheart, it's okay."

He shook his head, his hands clinging to the back of her shirt, the shirt she always wore on weekends the one with the different colors of paint stuck to it when His dad and her repainted the whole house, it was her favorite shirt, and it was the shirt Stiles gave her for mothers day, and the shirt he put in her caskets when they buried her. He stayed quiet as she cooed him, calmed him down, "Sweetie, I promise everything will get better, I know it will." She pulled back her hands going to his face, wiping the tears away, "You're going to make it through this, you'll have a few speed bumps, but this is something you'll conquer." Her words slightly making no sense but tons of sense at the same time, "You have to take care of your father Stiles, you have to be strong." She placed a kiss on his forehead and sighed, "Mom, I need your help." She shook her head and sighed, "You're so grown up, I miss you everyday." It started a new wave of tears, washing down his face as he looked at her face, her brown eyes looking into his, them being the same molten bronze, "I miss you, I wish you could still be here, see me graduate, see me get married, have children, be there for dad." 

She gave him a sad smiled nodding, "I wish for that all too, but things change and things happen." He looked down nodding, "I know about that boy Stiles." His eyes widened as he looked up, "Wha..." she raised a hand and smiled, "I peak from time to time." She smiled and looked in his eyes, "He makes you happy, and I can tell you do the same for him." Him and Derek hadn't spend much time couple-y together, but he couldn't deny that he had feelings for the wolf, "I want you to be happy, and if that boy does that for you, then I approve." He smiled not saying anything, "I have to go baby." She petted over his cheek, taking a step out of the circle, "No! Mom!" She disappeared, just as his eyes pushed open, his phone ringing loudly. He forgot he'd tossed it, and it now was sitting by his computer; he crawled out of bed, grabbing it as it was the last ring, "Hello?" His voice was think, sleep still present in it, "Stiles! Oh thank god." He made a face and rolled his eyes, "Dad, you called my cell, who did you expect to answer it?" He heard a groan before he cleared his throat, he could hear the lines ringing in the background, "Look dad, you sound busy, and I'm hungry, I'll call you later." He didn't wait for an answer as he ended the call, laying on his back on the floor.

He didn't know how long he'd been laying on the ground, but he was growing restless and hungry by the second, he hadn't taken his meds in over a couple weeks and he was surprised he wasn't any more antsy than just a few leg twitches, he wasn't even talkative like he used to be. He got up, showering quickly, feeling drained but much better than earlier, the feeling of having a fever passed, hi reflection looked much better than it had the day before, he went back into his room dressing quickly before going over to his computer, starting the homework that was due the next day. The demon was surprisingly dormant, kind of made him a little uneasy, he couldn't even feel it in him.

He didn't question it, he didn't even want to check if it was still there, he just enjoyed the silence and the feeling of having his body to himself. He had finished his homework surprisingly last, and now had found himself on a demon possession site that described to banish one. His eyes were going over the words not really understanding most of what it was talking about, demons weren't that easy as werewolves, demons had history, had a whole biblical background. "Any luck?" Stiles jumped, knocking his history book on the ground, "Jesus." He turned around to see Derek standing slightly awkwardly on the wall, the window open beside him, "You look like hell." Stiles rolled his eyes, shaking his head, "Hi to you too Derek." The wolf's head ducked as the words went over his lips, "No I haven't found anything, clearly there are multiple ways of doing it, but it depends on the demon itself." 

He was expecting to feel some sort of sign that the Demon was still there, but nothing happened, "You smell different, more like yourself." His voice was beside his ear, he turned to see Derek leaning against the desk, reading the screen he'd highlighted, "Stop staring at me Stiles." He dropped his eyes and sighed, "About Erica..." he raised his hand, stopping him, "She'd fine." Hi eyes skimmed the page, clearly trying to find the important things. Stiles' hand went up to hit the alpha on the chest to get his attention, but what he got was a hand wrapped around his throat, and his hand caught in his hand, a growl sounding from his throat as his eyes turned the fiery red, "Whoa, I'm sorry Derek. Are you hurt?"

He took a deep breath, releasing Stiles and sighing, lifting his shirt with one hand, "Oh my god." He reached his hands out but Derek slapped them away, "Don't worry about it Stiles; where's your little roommate?" _Roommate_ , that's what they're calling it, his face darkened as he shrugged, turning back to the computer, "I don't know, I can't feel it. Haven't all day." He went to the search bar and put a new search in a Derek walked away, his hand going over his face, "We have more than that to worry about now." Stiles froze turning, "What?" 

Before Derek could talk, a wave of nausea rolled over Stiles, making Derek go still, "Sti..." He raised his hand and grabbed his trashcan, but all that cam was a dry heave, he forgot he hadn't eaten, "Stiles, what's going on?" he dry heaved again just as the feeling of warmth spread through him. "No no." He looked up just as Derek's nose wrinkled and he took a step back. He took over without even a warning, putting the trashcan down as he stood, "Oh hello there Derek." Derek shuddered as he took a step to the window, "Now, don't be rude, I've missed you." He ran his hand through his hair as he walked closer to Derek, "I don't know how this little shit did it, but he pushed me back, can't let that happen again."

\--

Derek was watching the demon's every move, when he'd first got to Stiles' house he was surprised to be surrounded by only his scent, not even a trace of the demon's but now, it was like a bulldozer. The smell was coating everything, barely little Stiles being let through, "You clearly don't know how to hold a hostage." It rolled Stiles' eyes, no black eyes just Stiles' normal brown eyes, "Please, you honestly think I accidently left the house when she was here? I didn't want to keep her hostage, she was merely a message." He took a few steps back, sitting on the bed, "A message to her and you. She should learn some manners, and you need to understand what I'm capable of. I could have killed her, just with a snap of my fingers, but I didn't." Derek licked his lips keeping his eyes anywhere but froward. 

It turned it's head to the side, looking at Derek before getting up and crowding into his personal space, making him growl, "Now puppy, you can't honestly hate this, I mean look how close we are." He pressed against him which got a snarl. The demon narrowed his eyes and pressed his palm flat against the deepest part of Derek's wound, his pained whimper no louder than a whisper, "Now Derek, do I need to teach you manners too?" He pressed harder into the scratches, "Seems like you have a rogue wolf on your hands, you're welcome." Derek's eyes widened as the smile that spread on stiles' face was frightening, "Need to draw some attention off myself, so I turned someone." He laughed as Derek stared in shock, "Who's its alpha?" Stiles rolled his eyes and laughed, "No one, demon powers are clearly much more useful than you'd imagine." Derek sighed dropping his eyes, "Who is it?" He got a pat on his cheek and a laugh, "Please, I don't give that information out. I'm still waiting on that little demand of mine if you truly want me gone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to contact me, feel free to do so. 
> 
> http://demonsandwerewolves.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> I openly take suggestions, criticism, compliments, comments, anything regarding this piece of work.  
> I do have a laid out map of where this story is going, but I would still like to add a little fan ideas in it. 
> 
> \--  
> Thank you all for your support. I appreciate it.  
> I'm glad you all like what I've created.
> 
> \------  
> The wolves of this story actually turn into wolves, besides Derek. He turns into a bigger and much more powerful wolf than a normal beta wolf.
> 
> I should clarify that^^  
> Imagine the wolves from Twilight, how they are still wolves but they are much bigger. hope that helps...


	11. Terrifying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles takes a peak in the demons thoughts, which causes an interesting conversation of Stiles' dark past

The demon wasn’t being very…forgiving. After Stiles’ trick, which he still had no idea how he did it, shoving the demon so far in Stiles’ mind that it practically vanished, the demon was none too pleased and decided that instead of torturing, which he’d thought about extensively, keeping Stiles awake all night, he opted for never giving Stiles control. The demon had the reigns, and refused to let them go, school, homework, dinner, sleep, everything was done through the demon’s eyes, he could feel his will shrink as the days passed. He got more and more depressed, every time he saw his father, the demon would put on a smile, parading around like everything was fine, there was no rogue, no demons, nothing but happiness, and that was the part that made him sick. 

His father was living with a demon, a demon that continuously thought about different ways of killing him, along with the rest of the pack, in many different ways, different scenery’s, different times, anything you could think of the demon thought it. The one that disturbed him the most, not like the others didn’t, but the one that he found the most terrifying was the scenario with Derek. He’d watch, not from his eyes, but he was in the room, a dark black room that held a chair and one light, it reminded him of the dream with his mom, the light shining bright above the chair. He couldn’t move, he was glued to the ground, the sound of shuffling catching his attention, his head wiping to the side to see him, his body, his hand wrapped around the back of Derek’s shirt collar, his eyes covered with a blindfold, his hands bound, straining against the thick ropes. He; no, the demon, threw the alpha in the chair, untying him just to tie his hands to the thick metal bar protruding from the ground, clearly made specifically to withstand an alpha’s strength. 

 

The demon walked up to Derek, a grin plastered across his face as he yanked the blindfold off, Derek blinking at the sudden light, “Stiles.” His words weak, clearly being drugged by something, the demon walked up to the wolf, grabbing his face and getting close to him, “He’s not home right now, maybe you should try another time, when I kill you and then him. I mean, you two are the last ones of this idiotic group you call a pack.” That got a snarl out of Derek, his teeth protruding from his lips, eyes a bright red, “Please baby, you think that scares me?” The demon leans down, his tongue dragging from the base of Derek’s neck to his ear, “Have to do a lot more to scare me.” It nipped at his earlobe before pulling away, “But I’m in no mood for games.” He slammed a hard fist down across Derek’s face, blood trickling down his face from his nose; it’s bent at an angle that could only mean it was broken. 

Stiles closed his eyes, wincing at the sounds of more punches, more snarls, more whines, and then silence. He peaked, Derek’s face a mess of blood and torn skin that was already closing and bruising, the demon leaning over his body, his hand against the wolf’s shoulder, “I liked you, so utterly handsome, broody, everything about just attracts me, attracts Stiles, even when he’s not here.” He brought his free hand to the center of his chest, tearing the shirt open in the middle, “I’ll try to make this…no nevermind, I’m going to make this painful.” He purred in Derek’s ear, the wolf’s face, broken and done, his eyes closed accepting the fate brought down on him, “Stiles, I lo..”

The words cut off as the Demon’s hand tore through his flesh, breaking through his sternum and holding his beating heart, “Ah, such a strong beat you have, quite a shame.” He could feel it, in his hand, he looked down to see his hands covered in blood but he was nowhere near the scene, but it was him doing it, “Goodbye sweet Derek.” The demon squeezed, the wolf’s body seizing before Stiles’ hand was removed from his chest, Derek’s eyes glazing over as his head fell limp forward, his body not moving. He stared, tears rolling down his face as his eyes were trained on Derek, expecting him to move, but he knew he wouldn’t. He turned his attention to the demon, eyes a deep bottomless black, Derek’s heart in his bloodied hand, a satisfied grin plastered across his face. 

 

He knew he’d be the reason the pack would die, the way the demon had already planned each murder out, knew exactly how things would go down. Depression soon washed over Stiles, his want to be in control practically none existent at this point. The demon sat in chemistry, Danny sitting beside him, writing notes down quietly as the demon mimicked his actions, it was weird, Harris’ personal attacks had seized the same day Stiles body had been taken over, the teacher’s hate turning to concern, which freaked him out to no extent. Danny turned to him, which was odd as well, his eyes looking at Harris before back at Stiles, “Want to come over and finish out chem project that is due next week?” The demon froze, going through Stiles’ head for a way to get out of it, he itched the back of his head, his long hair brushing against his fingers, “Sorry, I have something with my dad tonight.” 

Danny’s brows pulled together for a second, his eyes flickering to Stiles’ chest for a second before shrugging, “Okay, just wanted to ask. I think I’ll hang with Jackson tonight.” The catches Stiles by surprise but he doesn’t get to reply, “Mahealani, would you like to share your discussion with the rest of the class, because clearly it’s much more important than your lesson.” Danny didn’t look startled, he just shrugged and looked up from his paper, “I was asking my lab partner if he wanted to come over and do our lab project for this class because it’s due next week.” Harris looked stunned and cleared his throat, “Save it for after the lesson next time.” Danny nodded, going back to notes.

 

The day ended, not fast enough, even for the demon, but when he got to the jeep he was surprised to see Derek leaning against it, “Oh hello pup, how may I help you this wonderful afternoon?” Derek growled, low enough to get the message across without announcing it to the kids passing by to get to their cars, some kids staring at Derek, “Get in the car, Stiles.” His name said through gritted teeth, “Oh, as you wish oh great alpha.” Derek got in the passenger side, catching many passer-byers by surprise before he walked around and got in the driver seat, “Where to Derek?” the mocking tone clear in his voice as he started the engine, shifting into first gear and leaving the parking lot. When they were clear out of hearing distance, Derek turned to Stiles, “If you pass the rogue to me, let me mark him as pack, help him control the wolf, I’ll do whatever you want, whatever I have to do so you leave Stiles.” 

The demon laughed, his fingers drumming on the steering wheel, “Please, I’d give up my little baby wolf that I worked so hard to create, for your benefit? And I hear no complaints from Stiles’ end on my presence, oddly quiet up here.” He ran a hand through his hair, not longer than Derek’s but long enough to run your fingers through, “Kill the sheriff, I leave. The rogue is all yours, if you can get it. I won’t be just handing him over.” He pulled up at the Hale residence, Isaac waiting outside on the steps, his backpack near the door, “D’aw look at the puppy on the stairs.” Isaac growled, audible even for human ears as Derek lunged across the console, his hand securely wrapped around Stiles’ neck, slamming him against the door. The demon’s hands went up, a smile on his lips, his finger wagging, “You aren’t hurt me, remember that.” The second the words left Stiles’ lips, Derek released him, climbing out of the car, “Isaac, in the house.” The beta’s eyes followed Stiles’ movements as he climbed out of the jeep and walked around the hood, “Go on little doggy, listen to your master.” 

 

Stiles had, had enough; he clawed at the demon, shoving him, tugging at him. “Isaac….I’m…Sorry.” Stiles had enough energy to pass the apology to him; look up, his straining bronze eyes meeting’s Isaac’s. He nodded, looking at Derek and going in the house. He braced himself on the car, fear of collapsing as the demon fought; he was much strong than Stiles, but no one talked to Isaac, his Isaac that way. Isaac was his favorite, even though he’d never admit it, He felt protective over the beta, like he was his. Derek saw the inner struggle, his hands outstretched, walking closer, “Derek, I’m sorry.” Stiles lost control, shooting back in his body like a rubber band. The demon rolled his shoulders and sighed, “So brave don’t you think?” Derek shook his head, looking at the house. “Derek, it was nice talking to you.” He smiled going to the driver side, “Wait.” The demon shook his head and opened the car door, “WAIT.” The order clear in his voice, Stiles might be human, but he was still pack, and Derek was his alpha just as much as Isaac, Erica, Boyd, and Jackson were, granted he had nothing physically tying him to the alpha, but he felt obligated by his pack word to obey the alpha, “I will kill anyone but his father, or my pack.” Stiles rolled his eyes, shaking his head, climbing into the car. They’ve had this conversation millions of times over, he started the car, pulling away from Derek and the house, hitting the main road. Stiles missed Derek, touching him, talking to him, his mind wandering back to the thought of the Demon and Derek, the death rolling in his head, “So you’re fond of that method it would seem.”

 

Stiles ground his teeth, shaking his head, “No.” The demon laughed out loud, his hand on the gear shift, “If it turns to that, I’ll make you’re fast, clean. No big mess for your dad, nothing.” Stiles started crying, not saying anything, “Oh come on Stiles, it’s not like you haven’t thought about it. After your mother was diagnosed, after she died, when you had your first major panic attack, when your father almost drank himself dead, when your best friend got bit and then got a girlfriend and left you, so many times. And here I’m offering your way out, quick, simple, painless, and you’re crying about it.” The demon paused and laughed, “You can’t hide your thoughts from me Stiles. I’ll even to the kindness of blocking you out through the murders.” Stiles stayed quiet, the demon was right, he had thought about it, a lot. “I don’t want you hurting anyone in the pack.” The demon laughed, shaking his head, “Spare their lives for yours, self-sacrifice, how kind.” Stiles shook his head; he was in a low place, again. He didn’t want this, he knew he didn’t, but the thought sounded so right; to end it all, to just end the madness that was his life. He shook it off, he couldn’t spiral down like he had when his mother died; having to go to intensive therapy sessions that he didn’t even tell Scott about. He had been a prisoner of his own mind during that month, fighting the urge to just end the pain, be numb forever. But he couldn’t think about that now, he had to be strong, his mother had told him he would beat this, he would know how. “No. I won’t let you.” He got home, his dad already at work, leaving Stiles and the demon alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the depressing subject content. If it made you uncomfortable, I am sorry. 
> 
> I can't see Stiles happy, like super positive when so much has happened to him but he is just being thrown curve balls and being expected to carry the new baggage without a word, with a smile, and a happy attitude. He is just as broken as Derek, maybe not as much, but he's broken and is expected to push through everything and still be positive, which he tries to. He isn't perfect, he's human.
> 
> But anyways. I hope you liked it.   
> Have any questions or anything send it to my Tumblr.   
> http://demonsandwerewolves.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> Leave me some comments and Kudos please. <3


	12. Disaster at the Carnival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon at a winter carnival, rogue identity revealed. Shocker?

The next few days the demon actually allowed him to have control, allowing him to talk to Isaac, apologize once more for the things the demon had said to him the puppy of a beta being forgiving, even offering the kid a hug, which made Stiles just want to hold onto Isaac tight and cry, but he kept it to himself, pulling away and looking at the ground, “Thank you for accepting my apology, you know I’d never call you that or treat you like a pet.” He nodded, understanding and sighed, “We’ll get you through this.” They were sitting outside the cafeteria, the winter breeze just enough to turn his cheeks pink but not really bother him temperature-wise. It was surprisingly empty, the kids huddling in the room no more than ten feet away, but he didn’t mind, “Are you going tonight?” Stiles shrugged, picking at the bench they were sitting on, “I don’t know.” The winter carnival was this evening, the thought of going, idea of him being so close with everyone when he was…unstable...scared him, “I’ll have to see.”

Classes went on, his mind oddly quiet and focused, not even tempted to talk to his fellow classmates, his mind only focusing on the work in front of him. “Carnival stall sign-ups on my desk, we need as many as possible.” Coach Finstock announced as the bell rang, excusing them from the school day, the reminder of the evening events stirred up the demon, its voice echoing in his head, “We’re going.” Plural, they were a “WE” now, great. He got home, switching on his laptop as he changed out of his jeans and slipped on sweats, throwing his lacrosse hoodie over his double shirts, his zip-up long forgotten in the back of the jeep parked in the drive-way. He was scrolling through Wikipedia, his homework in his lap as Skype popped up, the familiar ring filling his ears, Scott’s face appearing in the middle of the screen. He pressed the green ‘answer’ button and sighed, “Hi Scott.” His voice sounded rough as he looked down, finishing the paper he had to write for English, “Hey Stiles…” His name sounding strained as he peaked up, “It’s me.” Scott visibly relaxed as he crossed his arms on his desk, leaning toward the camera, “You look wrecked Stiles.” He dropped his pencil on his notebook, not looking at Scott. He had to admit he wasn’t wrong, Stiles did look wrecked, the dark circles had come back, his amber eyes no long holding their color, they were just a dull brown now, not life behind them like usual, “I know.” Was his only reply, he felt tired, his body was worn out, the demon was draining his energy faster than he could create it, “Are you go…” “Yes.” The word come out before he had a chance to register what Scott was going to say, and that’s when he realized he hadn’t been the one to say it, “I am going to the carnival.”

An hour passed, Scott long gone, fed up with Stiles’ half answers and the way he could tell the difference between Stiles and the demon. He took a shower, dressing in warmer clothes, a long sleeve, topped with a t-shirt all layered over a pair of dark jeans. He walked out of the bathroom, into his room where he slipped on his shoes and wrote his father a quick note, his script borderline unreadable, but he’d understand it. He placed it sloppily on the counter before grabbing his red zip up, the demon’s choice, when he wanted to wear the purple one, feeling the red one being too ironic, which made the demon choose it. He walked out of the house, locking it behind him, the winter breeze biting against the back of his neck, suddenly glad he had kept his hair longer, his hands palming the keys in his hands as he walked to the car, unlocking it and sliding into the chilly cab. He started his jeep, pushing the key a little too aggressively into the ignition, cranking the heat onto full blast, the car heating up instantly, letting him exhale as he felt his skin turn red. He drove to the school, already being able to hear the crowd over the roar of his old Jeep. He parked in the student parking lot, cutting the engine, but not getting out right away.

Scott was pacing his room, his mom leaning against the door frame just watching him, “Maybe he’s going to actually enjoy the carnival.” Her voice soft, not wanting to interrupt her son’s monologue going on in his head, “I have to go.” He walked passed her but her hand caught the center of his hoodie, “You have work remember?” Scott groaned, his mom releasing his jacket, “You’d rather me be at work instead of watching and making sure my whole school doesn’t get slaughtered?” She raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms, “I highly doubt it would go that far, and anyways, you asked Deaton for this extra shift, remember?” Scott remembered perfectly, he’d asked for the second shift to help his mom with the bills, her pay check not quite being enough to cover everything, he’d end up having to buy groceries to help out, which he didn’t mind at all, since he was the main person that ate the food since his mother worked nights, “I know.” He hadn’t actually told his mom why he’d taken the spare shift, stealing it from Isaac, who happily gave it to him followed by a kiss. His face flushed and his mom rolled her eyes, “I have work, and I expect you to go to yours.” She gave him her ‘I’m serious’ mom face, and walked passed him, kissing his cheek as she grabbed her purse off the ground by her door, “Love you.”

Scott ended up calling Isaac, giving the shift back to him, not offering his boyfriend much of a reason why, but he took it back and went to work. Scott drove to the Stilinski residence, knocking on the door, and waiting no more than a few seconds before the Sheriff opened the door, “Scott.” John smiled at the teen and leaned on the door, “What can I do for you.” The Sheriff still had his uniform on, but his gun belt and badge had already been removed, “Sorry to disturb you, clearly you just got home…” “He’s not here Scott.” John smiled and looked behind him, “Wrote a note saying he was going to the carnival with you actually.” Scott nodded and laughed, “I was just wondering if he was here, but it seems we’re meeting at the school, “Thanks Sheriff.” He nodded, closing the door just as Scott turned going back to his bike.

He went to the school, dropping his bike next to the jeep, following his best friends scent through the crowd, losing it too many times to count, “What are you doing Scott?” He looked up, Stiles stood in front of him, hot chocolate in his hands, the steam rising as his face was a harsh shade of pink, it clearly being too cold to be outside, but it didn’t stop anyone, “Took you long enough to find me, the others wasted no time.” His voice and aura was all Stiles, which made his shoulders relax as he looked around him to meet the eyes of Jackson, Erica, and Boyd, “Been following me for an hour, not sure they know I know they are there.” He shrugged sipping his hot coco, looking around, “What are you doing here Stiles?” He didn’t turn toward his best friend as he shrugged once more, “Don’t know.” Scott stared at the boy, watching as his muscled spasmed, the brown liquid in his hands sloshing back and forth, “Stiles.” His body went straight as his head turned toward Scott, eyes black as coal, “Not right now puppy.” The demon blinked away the black but didn’t go away, “Leave him alone.” He exhaled, smiling as he shook his head, “Please Scott, you think just because you asked me I’ll just obey? I’m not Isaac.” That earned a growl from all four wolves, making the demon smirk, “So cute.” He sipped his hot chocolate and smiled, “Nice seeing you.” He turned and walked away, leaving Scott completely lost. 

Jackson walked up to Scott, clamping his hand down on his shoulder, “We need to do something soon Jackson.” The blonde nodded, sighed, “I’ll keep an eye on him, go meet up with the others, figure something out, Erica says she has some sort of idea.” Scott turned to Jackson, placing his hand on his neck, a sign of thanks within the pack, unofficial of course, but Scott moved around Jackson, making his way the other wolves, not looking back as he assumed Jackson would follow Stiles. Erica pulled Scott’s arm, tugging him to the side, where it was least crowded, “I have a plan.” Scott nods, looking back to see Jackson, hand under Danny’s chin, giving him a quick kiss, lingering at the lacrosse booth for a short time before turning and leaving, “McCall.” Scott turns at Boyd’s voice and looked at Erica, “We need to get Stiles’ isolated, away from this crowd.” Scott nodded, agreeing, “And then we need to trigger one of his panic attacks.” Scott jumped, shocked, “NO! Those make him stop breathing, and if he can’t get air, he can suffocate.” Boyd rolled his eyes and shook his head, but Erica was the one to speak, “Obviously, but if we trigger it, it may give him the ability to push the demon back enough.” Scott raised an eyebrow, “And do what? Watch Stiles suffocate as himself instead of the demon?” Boyd smacked Scott upside the head, rather hard, “If he has a panic attack, it means Stiles is in control, if he doesn’t we can judge the strength the demon has on his freewill.” Scott rubbed the back of his head and sighed, “I don’t like this idea, but I don’t think we have much of a choice.” Boyd’s head whipped to the side, alarming sharp, which made them all turn to the direction, “Jackson.” Scotts voice was horse as they shuffled toward the sound.

Stiles or well the demon wasn’t completely unaware of the fact a wolf was following him, he was just surprised it was the blonde wolf, the handsome one that thought too highly of himself. He finished it hot chocolate, tossing it in a nearby trash bin before he went into the bathroom, going to the bathroom quickly before washing his hands, not too surprised to see Jackson push the door open and walk up behind him, “I know who it is.” Stiles laughed, straightening himself, grabbing paper towels to dry his hands, “I’m sure you do.” He smirked as the wolf stalked closer, a growl rumbling through his chest, “You are a piece of s…” Stiles eyes faded to black as he wrapped his hand around the back of Jackson’s neck, slamming him head first into the mirror, shards going everywhere as blood fell down the side of his face, “Still want to finish that sentence?” 

Stiles was shocked at himself, granted the demon did the action, but he felt slightly better about himself as he did it, Jackson had made his life a living hell since the moment they’d met. Slamming him into lockers, belittling him, patronizing him, anything Jackson could do to make Stiles feel like a nothing, he did. And seeing him struggle to stand straight, leaning against the sink, blood rolling freely down his face made him smile. The demon grabbed one of the glass shards, wrapping his human hand around it, grabbing Jackson’s arm, spinning him around pinning it behind his back as he pressed the glass against his throat, “I should of figured you’d figure it out first, surprised you didn’t spill the news to the group already.” His lips inches from Jackson’s ear, Stiles’ tongue going out, lapping up some of the blood off Jackson’s face, “Taste just as pathetic as you are.” He pressed the glass to his throat tighter as the bathroom door pushed open, Scott and…Boyd? Came through it, “Ah look, a lovely reunion in the mens bathroom.”

Scott stepped forward, looking Jackson over, the blonde’s eyes half lidded as he looked at Scott, a tear rolling down his face. He looked at the cut on his face, to where the glass was now roughly cutting into the skin on his neck, but it was also cutting into Stiles’ hand, his blood rolling over his knuckles and onto the floor, “Let him go, you don’t have to kill him.” The demon rolled his tongue over his bottom lip looking over toward the wall, smirking, “You’re right.” He moved the glass away from Jackson’s neck, it cutting him slightly as he slumped down to the ground, “I have something better for you all.” Something crossed his face, an inner battle just as they all heard a scream and then multiple, “Run.” Scott met Stiles’ eyes, it being truly Stiles, “Scott please, go.” Another scream just as they heard a loud howl, “Its…Danny.” Scott looked down at Jackson as he struggled to stand, “He’s the rogue, and he’s outside.” Boyd left, hearing his howl followed by Erica’s, “Stiles.” 

He raised his hand, stopping Scott from walking toward him, the demon struggling so hard to gain control, “Tell Der…” He fell to his knees, “Tell him I’m…” He couldn’t get the word out, his body convulsing on the ground, his throat closing as his hands went into fists, his jaw locked, “Jackson!” Hand’s touched his face, his could feel them, words being murmered but nothing was audible in his ears, the ringing was too loud. 

Scott held his best friend’s face, turning to Jackson, “I need you to go help Boyd and Erica!” The roars were much louder now that there was three wolves, “If Danny will listen to anyone it’s you, and the way you look, he has to respond.” Jackson nodded, looking down at Stiles, “GO!” He got up and rushed out the door, “Stiles, look at me.” Tears fell from his eyes, as he struggled to breath, “Just let him take over, I want you alive Stiles.” He shook his head as he took Scott’s hand, “Wants. Kill. You.” Scott stared wide eyes as Stiles’ grip tighten on his hand, his fight for air still going, “STILES BREATHE!” He opened his mouth but couldn’t get any air. The sound of something or someone being slammed against the wall of the bathroom made him look up, the wall cracked. “Leave.” His voice was weak as his face turned a dangerous shade of blue, “Please Scott.” He was obviously getting enough air to talk, but with struggle.

He left Stiles on the floor, his eyes not trained on a dark wolf, not black but a gray with mix of other colors, Jackson, the golden wolf, the one with the dark brown strip going down his back to the tip of his tail, the faceoff now in the empty field, Christmas music filling the empty air, along with snarls. He turned his head to see Boyd nudging Erica with his muzzle, her eyes fluttering open. He looked back to the showdown, taking a few steps closer, but Jackson moved his foot, stopping him in his tracks, Danny was staring at Jackson, his body still tense but under control. He caught Jackson’s eyes shift just as a huge black wolf came into view, it charging and latching his teeth into the back of Danny’s scruff, all the wolves whining, knowing the feeling. Derek looked at Scott and back at the bathroom before tugging Danny into the treeline, the wolf whining and trying to claw at Derek’s face but missing, “How is he?” He hadn’t realized Jackson had shifted until he was right next to him, “He forced me out of the bathroom, I don’t know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1/4.  
> This is the first chapter of your Christmas present. <3  
> I hope you like it, and I hope it came out like how I imagined it.  
> been thinking of this for a week or so, been adding to it every day. I would love to know what you thought of it  
> http://demonsandwerewolves.tumblr.com  
> Send me some things, Ideas, suggestions, comments, criticism, who you want to see more of, who you don't want to see more of.  
> Don't forget to leave Kudos/comments if you liked it.   
> one more will be posted this week and after Christmas another two will be posted. <3


	13. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at everyone after

Stiles didn’t know what had caused his panic attack, the fact that he was picturing one of his friends murdering his whole school or the fact the demon kept showing him ways he’d kill Scott. The attack was bad, one of the worse ones he’s had, it completely shutting his airways, but he didn’t want to let the demon take over while his best friend was beside him, the demon would kill him instantly. He watched through watery eyes as his friend slipped out of the bathroom, allowing him to let the demon take control and calm the attack. He gasped for air when he felt his body relax, his heart pounding in his chest and in his ears, not really being able to hear the ruckus outside the bathroom but knowing someone must have ended the fight because the demon was angry. The door burst open, “Stiles!” The demon faded back as he felt someone come to him, the voice being deeper that Scott’s, “Dad?” His eyes focused on his dad, crouched over him, worry written over his face, “What are you doing here?” His father helped him into a sitting position, his eyes closing as he felt dizzy, “I got called in to work, there was some sort of animal attack, what are you doing on the floor?” Stiles didn’t say anything, taking deep breaths, “Did you have a panic attack on the bathroom floor? What happened to the mirror? You do this? Oh my god you’re bleeding.” He didn’t say anything as he let his dad ask all the questions, eyes staying closed. He felt his dad grab his forearms, pulling him up into a standing stance, his hands going to his upper arms to keep him steady, “Let’s get you stitched up.”

 

He didn’t say anything to his dad as he guided him to the ambulance, his eyes scanning the field, catching Scott’s eyes in the far ground, worry on his face, he just moved his hand to tell him he was fine. “He needs his hand stitched, and a relaxant. He just came from a panic attack.” He looked up at his dad, about to tell him not to give him one, but his dad turned away, leaving him with the EMT and going to a group of people, notepad in hand. Stiles didn’t pay attention as he got stitches and a pill and water handed to him. He took them without a word, staying seated in the back of the ambulance as it took effect, his whole body relaxing to the point where he wanted to just go to sleep. “Hey kiddo.” He looked up at his dad, sighing, “Where’s Scott?” He pulled his eyebrows together shrugging, “How am I supposed to know, I’ve been in that bathroom for probably thirty minutes. I only saw him when he first got here and he found Danny and I went to the bathroom.” His dad looked concerned and looked around the field, “Why?” He glanced back at Stiles and sighed, “His bike’s still here, but he isn’t.” Stiles acted concerned, tried to get up claiming to want to go look for him, but his dad placed a hand on his shoulder, keeping him in place, “We’re going to get you home, and you’re going to sleep, I’m going to look for him.” Stiles sat back and watched as Deputy Lyles walked up and offered him a hand, “He’ll take you home, and I expect you to stay there.” He pointed his finger at him as he nodded and stood, taking the Deputies assistance and walking to the cruiser.

 

The backseat of a cop car was nothing new to him, having to always sit back there when his father would pick him up, but he’d never been in the back of someone else’s car, he felt like he was being taken to jail even though he knew he wasn’t. He was getting antsy in the back of the car, something he always got when he took a relaxant, made him restless, especially if it wasn’t taken with his Adderall. The drive to the house was quick, the deputy not making small talk, just focusing on the road and the incoming calls on the scanner, Stiles being too out of it to even try to focus on all the codes, not really caring at this point because he’d caused this, he was the one that contained the demon. Lyles helped him into the house, offering to help him up the stairs, but Stiles waved him off, thanking him and shutting the door as he left. 

Stiles gripped the banister with a death grip, trudging upstairs and practically collapsing on his bed, kicking off his shoes, moving up to his pillows and smothering his face in one. “Stiles.” He wasn’t surprised at the intrusion, expected it actually, he didn’t look up as he felt the bed dip. “Der.” A heavy hand on his back, making him want to cry into the pillow, “How many got hurt?” He peered up at the alpha, his hazel eye staring down at him, “Just you.” A relief washed over him as he turned his face toward Derek, “The pack was there to stop any damage, and I came in and took him away.” Stiles nodded, fighting the battle with his lids, “Go to sleep Stiles.” He shook his head and sighed, “My father is looking for Scott, have him in the woods or something, make it seem like he ran from the carnival.” Derek nodded, patting his back and standing, pulling the blankets over Stiles, “I’ll come back, when you wake up?” Stiles shook his head and curled into a ball, “It’ll probably be in control.” The relaxant working mainly of the demon than on him, Derek nodded, slipping back out the window and leaving him to fall asleep.

 

Jackson was pacing the living room in the Hale house, his wound already healed and cleaned up, Boyd was bent over Erica, tending to her multiple broken ribs from her impact with the cement wall of the bathroom. Danny was crying, his heart skyrocketing, and it was making Jackson worried. Derek walked through the front door, going over to Boyd, “She’s fine, she just needs to rest it off, Isaac should be getting off his shift in an hour.” Derek nodded, glad to have Boyd on top of everything, the alpha looked at Jackson, walking over to him, “Let’s go.” Derek led Jackson into the kitchen where the basement door was, unlocking the padlock and pushing the door open for Jackson to go down first. The room was dark like most basements were, the heavy scent of wolfsbane in the air burned the wolves noses as they got closer.

 

Danny sat in the middle of the ground, wrists bound off to his sides, a collar around his neck, chains laced in wolfsbane, the ultimate werewolf proof chains. The boy was breathing heavy, eyes still a golden color, his wolf still raging within him, but can’t be released do to the chains, “Danny?” Jackson got closer, the beta’s eyes shooting from the ground to the blonde, his teeth bared, “Danny, it’s me, Jackson.” Jackson got closer, kneeling in front of Danny, Derek’s shoulders tensed; not wanting anything to happen to his beta, but Danny seemed to be in there somewhere. The new beta’s eyes moved to Derek, narrowing, “Derek, I got this.” Derek shook his head, not wanting to leave him unsupervised, the wolf was still unstable, “Go.” Derek growled at the order, earning a protective growl from Danny, baring his teeth at the Alpha, the red bleeding over his hazel, “Derek, I have it under control, you’re making it worse.” Derek shook his head, turning and walking up the stairs, shutting the door behind him, Boyd opening his mouth but Derek just raised his hand and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge.

 

Jackson took a deep breath, looking over Danny’s face, his eyes still burning yellow, causing his blue ones to flare up, but not in a threatening way. “Danny, can you hear me?” Knowing how hard it was to understand reason once you let the wolf take over, wanting to get through to Danny, “Danny, it’s me, Jackson.” Jackson raised his hand, placing it on Danny’s shoulder, “You can fight through this, push through the haze.” He could see the change almost immediately; Danny’s eyes faded back to brown, looking tired, “Jackson?” The beta nodded, “It’s me.” Jackson wrapped his arms around Danny’s shoulders, glad to have him back, “What happened?” Jackson sighed and pulled away, “And why am I chained?” 

 

Stiles was pacing his room, having slept off the relaxant, now being so restless he couldn’t stop pacing, the demon right at the surface. He’d tried to summon Danny, but failing, over and over again. Stiles could feel the anger through his body, even though he wasn’t angry himself. His dad had come home, checked on him and went to bed, having worked a double, making sure to inform his son that they’d found Scott, roaming lost in the woods. He was relieved, more so the fact Derek listened to his requested and actually sent Scott to be found by his dad, more than Scott was found. Derek didn’t show that night, probably aware that the demon was trying to summon Danny or just being busy, but either way he was glad, he didn’t want Derek anywhere near him, not with the demon feeling how he was. 

 

School was closed the next day, damages done to the school were being fixed, and the police statements from people that witnessed it were being taken. Stiles ended up staying home, not wanting to be near anyone, knowing the demon’s intentions if he saw any of the pack, especially Derek. He spun in his chair, head tilted back, his mind racing his Adderall not doing anything, ideas popping into his head, some his some were the demons. He knew how to remove the demon, but he didn’t know how to get the message to the pack without the demon stopping him, he didn’t want this, even though he felt powerful, finally felt noticed by the pack, but he knew he couldn’t keep this thing inside him, knowing it wanted death, and not wanting one of his friends to fall by his hands, or at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know what you thought of it  
> http://demonsandwerewolves.tumblr.com
> 
> Send me some things, Ideas, suggestions, comments, criticism, who you want to see more of, who you don't want to see more of.  
> Don't forget to leave Kudos/comments if you liked it. 
> 
> I'm so sorry for leaving you all hanging like that, I know I promised 4 chapters, but apparently when I saved them they were put in a different folder and I think I threw it away, so I had to type them all up again. :/


	14. My Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demon comes to collect what is his.

Telling Danny what was going on with him was Derek’s job, but Danny wouldn’t let Jackson out of his sight and wouldn’t let the alpha come anywhere near him. Jackson was the one that explained everything and told him that Derek would need to bring him into the pack so the demon could no longer control him. Danny agreed, as long as he was there, he needed normality, and Jackson did that. Jackson slowly brought Derek back into the picture, Danny tensed but withheld the growl as he walked to him. Derek crouched as Jackson stood off to the side, the alpha’s hand pressing against Danny’s neck, making him look at him, “Do you remember anything that happened?” Danny’s eyes flickered gold, but not threatening, just showing that his wolf was there, “I remember walking into Chemistry, but I don’t remember the class at all, I just remember leaving.” Derek sat back on his heels as he turned to Jackson, “He turned him in the middle of class, with no one seeing him?” Jackson shrugged as his head turned to the stairs, “Jackson.” Derek didn’t turn as Isaac came down the stairs, “What’s the verdict?” Derek’s hands moved down his neck and popped the collar off, the skin beneath it slightly raw, “He’ll need to stay changed until I make him pack, he is still connected to Sti…the Demon somehow.” He felt a tension creep over the room as Jackson got close enough to touch Derek, but he wasn’t there because he was protecting Derek, he was protecting Danny, “Jackson, back off.” Isaac’s voice was strained as he tried to warn him, but it seemed to fuel the air, Danny’s breathing picking up, “I’m not doing anything wrong.” Isaac growled a warning, but Derek kept his eyes on Danny, “Out, both of you.” Derek’s order was strong, could feel the order pass through the bonds between him and the betas, “But I promised I..” Derek growled which pulled a growl from Danny, “Now.” He felt them retreat, “I need Jackson.” The alpha shook his head and felt his eyes bleed red over the hazel, “No you don’t.” His wolf on standby, he needed to brand him as his pack, and soon.

Stiles looked like he was dying, felt like he was dying, he guessed the demon was making him feel like this out of pure entertainment, for shits and giggles so to speak. Stiles had been sitting on the edge of his bed for a half hour, his eyes unfocused on the ground as he tried to get enough strength to stand. He was half aware that the demon was laughing within his brain, “Come on little Stiles, stand up, we have things to do today. I need to retrieve my puppy.” Stiles gasped as he felt the weight of whatever was happening to him, lift. He thought over the words he said and shook his head, “I’m not going.” He laughed again, shoving Stiles to the back of his mind as he took fully over, his neck rolling as he stood effortlessly and dressed quickly. He hated this, didn’t want to be getting in his jeep, didn’t want to be driving down the road, running every light and pulling off to the dirt road, the Hale house in full view. Jackson was there, glaring through the windshield as the Demon smiled wide as he stepped out of the car, “Get back in the car and leave.” He laughed and put his hands in his jean pockets, a very Stiles thing to do, which threw Jackson off slightly, “I see your head healed, want..” He was cut off by Jackson slamming Stiles’ back against the jeep door pain radiating up and down his spine as he felt the hand on his throat, the claws digging into the skin, “You should know, as much as I love this, you aren’t my type lover boy.” Jackson pushed against his windpipe as he growled, “You turned my boyfriend!” His eyes the electric blue as his teeth elongated, his claws digging in much deeper. 

Blood fell down the sides of his neck as his breathing became hard, the Demon pushed Stiles forward, the pain rising as tears fell down his face, “JACKSON!” In an instant Jackson was off Stiles, the human’s knees giving as he fell against his jeep, Isaac was kneeling over him as his head turned to see Erica, Boyd, and Derek come out of the house, “You idiot!” Isaac’s eyes were on Jackson as Derek stepped in, touching Stiles’ face, his hands putting pressure on the holes in his skin, “Stiles?”   
His brown eyes looked up to the Hazel ones and shook his head, “He wants…Danny.” His hands pushed away Derek’s hands as he sat up, “I’m sorry Jackson.” He said looking up at the blond wolf. “You need to get away Derek.” He felt the heat in his hands first, his hand moving to grip the step on his jeep when he felt it take over once again, “Pleasure seeing the gang out here.” Derek growled as the demon stood, “Jackson, your temper, effects little Stiles more than it does me.” Jackson sighed and turned his attention to the alpha, smirking as he took a step closer to Derek, their chests almost touching, “Have you thought about my request?” the group tensed, Stiles face turned up looking at the wolf, a smirk on his face, “I’m not going to kill his father, his ONLY family.” Derek’s voice was harsh, which pushed the wrong button in the demon. His eyes faded black as his hand went out and wrapped around the throat of the alpha, gaining a collective growl. 

“I want my pup back.” His hand was tight around Derek’s throat, close to pinching his windpipe, “STOP!” Stiles’ voice was loud in his head but the demon didn’t comply, “Honestly don’t know what you see in this kid, so irritating.” He shook his head and locked his eyes with Derek’s, “Danny is no longer yours, he is pack now.” The demon shook as he tossed Derek against a far tree, Erica running to him but stopping as the demon’s eyes locked on her, a smirk on his lips as she fell to the ground all the wolves turning as she fell on her back as she started to convulse on the forest floor so hard he could hear her teeth grinding together from where he stood, “Stop!” Boyd’s voice hard in the silent air as he turned her on her side, “No.” He narrowed his eyes and she screamed out, Isaac leaped but was stopped half way, Stiles’ eyes landing on him, “Oh precious little Isaac.” His eyes widened as the Demon put most of his attention on Isaac, some still making Erica cry on the ground, “Isaac Lahey, finally has a family, and it’ll be ripped from him just like his first.” He wasn’t aware someone had approached him until there were claws against his throat, “Jackson, You should use that brain of yours.” He smirked as he felt hesitation, “Let him go.” The demon’s eyes faded to the normal brown as Danny walked out of the house, a fresh bite wound on his throat, “I’ll go with you, but you have to release them.” Jackson’s hand left his throat as the demon thought it over, “Alright.” His hand moved in one motion and released his hold on the other wolves, Danny already getting in the jeep, “Pleasure doing business with you.”

The demon’s and was reaching for the door when a hand went against the back of his head and pushed, his head slamming into the fender of his metal jeep, hard. Derek walked over and glared at Jackson, “You were just going to let him leave with Danny?!” Jackson’s eyebrows raised as he looked at his alpha, “You act you are the alpha one more time Jackson, and you’ll find yourself in deep shit.” Jackson sighed, stepping away from Stiles as Derek picked him up, “In the house…” He said to them all besides Jackson, “Hide the Jeep behind the house.” He nodded as he got in the jeep as Danny got out, walking to the house, “What are we going to do with him?” Erica’s concern was clear on her face and in her voice, she was being supported by Boyd, but her eyes didn’t leave Stiles’ unconscious form, “We tie him down.” He walked in the house and down to the basement where he locked Stiles to the metal chair, “We’ll need Allison and Lydia.” His eyes went to Danny, “Please.” He nodded and pulled out his phone, dialing the number. Stiles’ head was slumped forward as his feel and arms were locked with thick metal, making sure he won’t go anywhere, “We’ll either get answers out of him, or we’ll fix him.” Derek’s head turned to the side as he crouched in front of Stiles, “Hopefully the second one.” Isaac’s optimism was needed, though it was shaky with uncertainty, “Hopefully.” He sighed and nodded, standing and rolling his sore shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late! I truly am so sorry. 
> 
> And I'm sorry for it's shitty quality, with Teen Wolf starting up again, it's been messing with my Demon!Stiles muse. 
> 
> But I hope you like it, and don't forget to Comment and leave kudos!
> 
> I know it's short, I'll write a longer one soon


	15. You did this Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles find themselves at a crossroad.

Stiles opened his eyes, and it was actually him who did it, a heavy groan breaking his though as he looked down at his hands, heavy rope tied roughly against his wrists as was his torso, the feeling of being trapped consuming him as he tried to calm his heart. His hands twisted in the tight binds, cutting into his skin, the rope not so much brown anymore, it now coated in a layer of blood. He heard a door open, realizing he was in the Hale’s basement, his eyes going around him before they turned to the heavy footsteps coming down the rickety stairs, wondering how they even could withstand the force Derek was putting on them. 

 

Stiles’ bloodshot brown eyes looked up from the floor to meet Derek’s, sadness filling them, something he hadn’t really seen in a while, “Derek.” The wolf’s face relaxed as he approached him, cupping his cheek, lifting his chin to inspect the large gash on his forehead, “How bad does it hurt?” He shook his head as he moved his face from Derek’s hand, “I can’t feel it.” He was surprised, only aware of the result of his face getting slammed against a car, by the thick sticky feeling down the side of his face. Stiles’ confession seemed to not sit too well with the alpha, with great reason. Derek backed away and crossed his arms over his chest, “Derek I know, how to…” Stiles started but didn’t get too far into his sentence before he felt like he was choking. “You..” He swallowed “Have to..” Derek turned fully as Stiles felt like he was losing himself, the consumption of his being. A grin rose on his lips, wide, threatening. A growl rose to his throat as Stiles blinked and he was gone, the beautiful brown eyes replaced with soulless black. “You should teach your puppies manners.” The voice no longer Stiles as it usually was in its presence, it was watery, hollow, and angry. 

 

Derek took a step back again, the demon rolling it’s neck as it watched Derek with narrowed eyes. “You going to get on with it mutt? Or is this a fetish, seeing your precious Stiles, bound, and helpless. He laughed as his head went slightly back . Derek growled, which caused a collected growl from the others upstairs, “Oo, I’ve angered the cubs.” The demon leaned forward and smirked, “Wonder how angry I can get them.” He looked at Derek before up to the stairs, where he could already sense a wolf, sitting at the top. He sat back as he also heard the front door shut, and two new people walking into the living room. Derek’s head turned to the stairs, debating if he should go up. 

 

“Oh go for it, I’m sure the hunter has plenty of things for you, her and her bitch of course.” Derek whipped around and sent a hard punch to Stiles’ face, his jaw particularly, his lips splitting as blood poured over his chin to his shirt, “Feel better?” The demon worked his jaw, turning his head back to Derek, “You are doing more damage to this boy then you are me. Would you like me to let him feel everything, I’ve been generous enough to remove this pain, but I think he needs it.” Derek shook his head frantically, “No.” The demon pulled back completely, pushing Stiles forward. He yelled, his hands turning to fists, cutting further into his wrists, “Oh my god!” Stiles felt like he was slammed with a semi, his jaw feeling broken or out of place, “Stiles..” Stiles looked up at Derek as he reached for him, flinching away, “No.” He wasn’t afraid of the wolf, he just didn’t want to be touched, “You have you look in that book Allison brought you.” He rushed out, feeling the demon again, it frantic to resurface, “It has the answer Derek, end this.” He finished as his eyes closed and reopened to the black. “How does it feel? See what you caused him, and you even got information out of it too.” The Demon snarled as Derek’s eyes went red. He turned and moved to the stairs, but didn’t get too far before he felt a pull and then was thrown into a pillar, his head slamming into the cement. 

 

The demon yanked the ropes free, ignoring the blood flowing down his cuts around his wrists from the ropes. He stood as he kicked back the chair, moving to Derek, “You should never underestimate me dog.” Derek sat up straight as he felt the ropes wrap around his torso, Stiles’ hand up, commanding the ropes tight around his chest, trapping his arms. The demon heard the rushed feet of a beta, a growl following as she reached the bottom. Stiles stood, smirking, “Hey there she wolf, catch.” Her head tilted as Stiles looked to a piece of broken rebar, his mind making it hurl its way to her, pushing through the center of her chest, slamming her against the wall, keeping her there. The demon smiling at his work, the wolf’s heart stopping moments later. He heard the sharp breath Derek took just as another pair of feet ran down the stairs, Boyd, rushing to his girlfriend, his packmate. He growled as he turned to Stiles, already half shifted, “BOYD NO!” Derek’s request not quick enough before Stiles turned his hand and Boyd’s head made a sharp turn to the right before his body went limp and fell to the floor. 

 

Stiles was mortified, so in shock that he couldn’t even think, he’d killed his two friends, Derek’s beta’s. He tried to claw his way to the surface, but it felt useless, not making any progress. He turned back to Derek, his eyes trained on the beta on the ground, “You see…You did this to them.” Derek shook his head as he felt Stiles crouch before him, "Should we bring little Isaac down here as well?" a menacing grin arose on the demon’s face, his eyes as dark as charcoal. Derek straightened his shoulders, his eyes looking to the stairs. The shy beta at the top, debating if he should go down, already seeing his pack sister pinned to the wall, “ISAAC DON’T COME DOWN HERE!” The alpha’s command passing through him to the others, making him take a deep breath as he heard his retreat. “Now that’s the alpha I knew you could be.” Stiles grabbed Derek’s jaw making him look at him, “You did this to them, you had one thing to do and you didn’t follow through, so this is your consequence.” Derek diverted his eyes which pissed the demon off the most. “I’m not killing his father.” He shook his head as he kept his eyes away, “You know Derek…” He smiled, leaning into the wolf, his leg bent, his knee between Derek’s thighs as he let his lips brush against his ear, “I can bring them all back, every. Single. One. Of. Them. Boyd, Erica, Laura, Talia, Your father…all I ask is his life, and you get your family back, maybe even Stiles’ mother.” He sweetened the deal, as he pulled back, sitting on his heel, “Now, doesn’t this sound a little better? A trade.”

 

Derek shook his head as he looked at the Demon, what do you gain from John?” Stiles shook his head and sighed, “Revenge.” Derek cocked his head as Stiles stood, “I get my revenge, and you get your family, it seems like a really good deal.” Derek shook his head as he looked up at the demon, “What did he do?” The strong scent of blood finally hitting Derek’s nose as some came from Boyd’s mouth and Erica’s pooled on the floor, “He killed me and left me in the woods to die.” Derek furrowed his brows as he tried not to look at the wolves beside him, “He was chasing some creature in the woods, and I happened to be walking the trail, and he shot, missing the beast, and hitting me.” Derek tried to piece together, “You are talking in the past twenty years, you claim…” Stiles kicked the chair, it cracking against the far wall, “I lied. He shot me, left me, and that thing he was chasing, ate me.” He paused and shook his head, “He made me what I am, and it was sure luck I found his son.” Derek felt sympathy for the Demon, but then he pushed it away, he’d killed his beta’s, and was going to kill others. “You get your family and I will leave.” 

The deal was tempting, “No.” Stiles moved to him, his body moving so fluidly, something he never though Stiles’ body could do, his fingers running through his hair, gripping it as he tugged it back, “Do it, or Isaac dies next.” Derek stared up into the dark eyes, feeling as if he was staring into an abyss, but it was interrupted by someone speaking low, a chant. Stiles’ face contorted, taking a sharp intake of breath. Lydia’s voice traveling down the stairs as she chanted in Latin. Derek saw the transition of demon to Stiles, and back again. The demon’s eyes closed as he released Derek’s hair and moved back, his hands clutching his stomach. Stiles was on fire, whatever was being said was working, but it didn’t just affect the demon, it was affecting Stiles as well. Blood pooled in his mouth as he looked up to see Lydia coming down the stairs, she was saying it correctly, but she was reading the wrong passage. 

The demon couldn’t pushed his energy toward the woman, choking on the blood of his host, making him turn and break the basement window, crawling through before running, running deep into the woods.   
Lydia looked up from the book, taking a deep breath as she looked around her, holding back a scream as she looked at Derek, “Scott!” Multiple pairs of feet rushed down the stairs, Derek’s eyes trained on the two wolves, “Derek” The alpha didn’t look at Scott as Isaac removed Erica from the wall, laying her beside Boyd, tears falling down his face, “Derek!” His eyes moved to the beta in front of him, “He’s weakened; we need to go, now.” He looked around them to see the pack surrounding Scott and him, the ropes falling loose around him. Derek took Scott’s extended hand as he pulled him up, his eyes blazing red, “Go.” He told Isaac and Scott, knowing Jackson would go with, along with Danny. When they left, his eyes went to Allison and Lydia, “I need you in the woods, with that book, chanting.” Lydia nodded, Allison going ridged. Derek moved past them as he went up the stairs, going out the front of his house as he shifted, his paws digging into the dirt as he howled. He hear Lydia ad Allison come up, his eyes going to Lydia, his head tilting, telling her to get on his back, as he looked at Allison, her bow drawn, his eyes looking toward the road, wanting her to keep a lookout if he goes through town.   
Lydia climbed on, a little awkwardly, laying on her stomach as she held around his neck loosely, his feet kicking off as he followed the smell of the blood, his vision red as he felt his control slip more instinctual. 

 

He was on a hunt, and he was going to kill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go guys. don't forget to comment and send some kudos.
> 
> don't forget to send some messages to my tumblr.  
> http://demonsandwerewolves.tumblr.com


	16. Making peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all finally ends.

Stiles was stumbling, he was pushed forward, but the demon controlled his legs, pushing him deeper into the woods, panting as he tried to heal, the demon was trying to heal his host, and it wasn’t working. The demon knew, he just knew he wouldn’t survive the night, and when the chanting began in the basement, Stiles knew that he wouldn’t either. 

 

He didn’t know until then that the demon had linked himself with the boy’s soul, that they were bound until the demon said otherwise, but if the demon was going to die, so was his host, and that realization was what made the tears fall down his face, and it was everything that he’d worked for was going to be for nothing, saving his father from drinking himself into oblivion, saving his health, helping Scott, being a part of something that felt like family, and it was all going to end tonight. “Come on boy, don’t be such a baby. Dying isn’t that bad.” The demon spoke as it urged them farther, “Then why are you running from it.” It wasn’t even a question as it bounced off the trees and back to him, his legs were tired, he was tired, and he just let his body slow. He was running on nothing, Stiles was done and the demon would have to accept it. 

 

He had brought this to them, had put them in the position they were now in, risking their lives to save his puny life. For what though? Stiles was useless, human; weak. At least with Allison they had help that wasn’t effected by wolfs bane, and Lydia was all brains, she was the most useful, but stiles, what was he to them, their comic relief when shit hit the fan? He shook his head, these weren’t his thoughts, no, no they weren’t his, but they had made him think, all he’s done was put the pack in danger, but what had he done to take him out of it? He licked his metallic tasting lips as he looked around the forest, his eyes heavy as was his body, he was surprised he was even standing. His mind flashed back to that dream, that moment with his mother, he’d be with her, she’d welcome him and she’d make him feel safe. He closed his eyes as he tried to find comfort, wanting to be at peace when this was over, not wanting to be that once person who was angry, because as long as this Demon was gone, his pack was safe, he could make his peace. Now was just a waiting game as he felt his own control slip, his mind going black as he felt the demon push past him and took the reins. 

 

Derek ran, his wolves following in alignment with him, Lydia secure against his back, though the book dug into his shoulder blade. The scent was weak, meaning Stiles was in control, but instead of the scent just being his it was mixed with the heavy stench of the demon, Stiles was there, but the demon wouldn’t let him go. Derek slowed as he nodded for the rest to continue. He let Lydia off and nosed the book, growling low to tell her he wanted her to be audible since she was going to be out here, a quite a ways from where they would be, she looked worried, which wasn’t surprising because this was her best friend, this was their family. He sighed just as Danny walked up and nosed against her cheek, a comfort, in which she turned and hugged him, holding back tears, because Derek knew why she’d be crying or want to cry, if she couldn’t save him, he’d die. 

 

Lydia looked up, her eyes a bright green, “Bring him home.” Derek nodded once and sighed looking at Danny who took a seat beside her, protecting her. He huffed a thank you to Danny before turning and running toward his pack.

 

Stiles, well the demon smirked as he slowed to a stop, feeling the power of the pack surround him, “Ah the puppies have arrived.” His head was slightly hanging as he looked up at the wolves as they came out of the trees, “Seems you’re missing a couple.” He laughed and that just made Stiles want to kill him so much more, and was surprised when he winced, “Freaking brat.” He spoke low to himself as Stiles had hurt him, his hand pressed against his chest. He was panting as he watched Isaac growl, his eyes narrowed as he took a step forward, “Oh the packmate is angry.” He sinisterly grinned as he raised his arms, “Come and get me pup.” He offered himself and saw it pass in his eyes but Scott growled and stepped up, keeping Isaac where he stood, “And where is the newest recruit and the alpha?” 

 

“Right here.” Derek emerged from behind the trees, fully dressed from the small stashes of clothing he’d placed around the forest, “I could rip you to shreds for what you did.” Stiles turned and looked up at Derek, “Go for it big boy.” He laughed, coughing as he felt liquid hit his lips, Derek’s eyes watching as the red spilt over his lips. By then he could hear Lydia’s voice as Stiles’ head fell back and a blood curdling scream erupted from the human’s throat. It raised goose bumps on Derek’s skin as the wolves took steps back looking between them as Stiles’ knee’s gave out, more blood coming out over his lips. Rain had started, it not starting in a small drizzle, it was pouring, and the way that it was moving was more than likely due to whatever Lydia was chanting. He felt it in his core, that this was it, that this was going to be finished soon, they’d have their Stiles back, and Derek would have his mate. His mind froze for that moment at the admission, Stiles was his mate, and it had taken him this long to admit it. He took a breath as he saw the change of Stiles’ eyes between black and brown, and then an energy burst shot out and made him stumble back a step before Stiles’ body collapsed on the ground and everything went quiet.

 

Scott whined before it followed throughout the group, Derek searched for Stiles’ heart, it so slow. He rushed over to his side kneeling beside him, the brown eyes so glazed over, so tired, “Der..” Stiles coughed as he was pulled up a little into Derek’s lap. “Stiles..I..” He shook his head and sighed, “You did it, and I owe you for not taking that deal.” Stiles laughed weakly before he sighed again. Derek leaned over Stiles, his eyes searching the boys copper eyes, his scent heavy of leaves and cinnamon, “I can do it Derek.” He spoke low, his voice no louder than a whisper, his hand lifting to land against Derek’s chest, plam flush against the fabric of the damp shirt he was wearing, “Stiles…” The boy shook his head and smiled, “I owe this to you.” His voice was drown out by the thunder rolling above them, but he wasn’t ready for what he felt, like lightening through his skin, down his spine, and down into his feet. He couldn’t move, grounded to the spot he was in, something was changing, the wind churned now going East instead of North, the thunder growing louder.

 

The alpha’s eyes met Stiles’ face, seeing a soft smile on his lips before the sound of lightening hitting a tree made him jerk back, watching as the limb that was struck, fall to the forest floor. The pain he felt was gone, the electric feeling was gone and all that was left was a hum of life in his chest. Stiles’ hand fell away from Derek’s chest and laid limply against his side, “Stiles?” Derek looked down, his hand going against his cheek, but there was nothing, his heart was silent, he was gone, and that brought a collective sob within the group, “I’m so sorry Stiles.” He bowed forward and pressed his forehead against the other, crying silently. He had failed him, he’d failed everyone, how would he tell the sheriff? Melissa? Danny? Allison or Lydia, the girl who had more than likely known what would happen. He stayed like that for a long moment before he pulled back and sighed heavily, “I’m sorry.” He spoke hard as he shifted Stiles in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT THE END OF THIS WORK.   
> YOU GET ONE MORE CHAPTER! 
> 
> Because I love you guys. :)


	17. Broken and mended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all comes together

Stiles’ eyes opened slowly, it was dark, but of course it was dark, he was dead and this was some hell he had feared he’d get. He sat up, memories flooded his mind, the demon, Erica, Boyd, Derek...his face, how broken and defeated he looked. He groaned, knowing what Derek would be doing about now, shutting down, and shutting everyone out like he had when he lost his family, “He did all that he could.” Her voice sent chills down his spine but he did not turn, not until her hand landed upon his shoulder, “Stiles.” He turned his head; her copper eyes burning into his, sorrow filled them. He stood, wrapping his arms around her, as much as seeing her was all he could want, this just felt solid, this proved he was gone. “Baby.” His eyes dropped to hers, her hands cupping his face, “You did all you could do.” He nodded, knowing that he couldn’t walk out of that situation alive, he’d made peace with that a long time ago. 

 

Stiles looked around them, remembering the dream he had, how she’d closed his mind to from the demon for a day or so, “I love you Stiles.” She kissed his cheek and looked behind him, his head following to see the woods, damp from rain, leaves a stray, but something caught his eyes, it was the jacket, the red material sitting just visible from where he was standing, because it was no longer red, it was brown from the rain and the mud. “That’s…that’s…” He couldn’t get it out, not being able to get himself to walk any further, “They left you in the woods.” She came up to him, her hand pressed against his back, not pushing him, just resting as comfort, “For your father.” Stiles’ heart broke, his father would discover his body, would see his last remaining family dead, and alone. “No.” He shook his head, “He can’t mom, he can’t find me like this.” Tears in his eyes as he could hear the sirens in the distance, the call of his name, and dogs barking, “It doesn’t have to be like that Stiles.” He froze, turning his head to her, a few tears sliding down his face, “What.” She smiled and nodded, “You don’t end like that.” She said the vague sentence, sparking Stiles’ curiosity. 

 

It killed Derek to watch Stiles die, but it all but destroyed him to leave him behind in the dirt and leaves, but Scott was right, John needed to be the one to find his son, to bury him correctly, to mourn him and not stay up every night searching for a son who was dead and gone. Derek hadn’t left the house since that night, something within him just, gone. He would sit in bed most of the day before walking downstairs and grabbing himself some water and go right back up the stairs, shutting and locking the door. He had come home that night, ready to take care of his beta’s to find them in the living room, alive and confused. Derek was happy to have his beta’s back, but he couldn’t feel joyous about losing someone in exchange for someone’s life. 

 

Everyone stayed away from Derek, understanding it, knowing why he felt the way he did, and gave him the space he needed. His mind, ears, and smell staying close to off, not wanting to hear or smell anything and defiantly not wanting to think about anything that happened. Beacon Hills was safe, and that’s what mattered; that thought was the worst, the town being safe by one sacrifice. He sighed, his hand running over his face as he was blocking everything out, knowing he should be out, moving on, but he just…couldn’t do it. He could sense Isaac home, but everyone else had left, not wanting to bother him, giving him the space he really needed, but he was glad one stayed, made him feel less alone, though he wouldn’t admit how lonely he still felt, he just needed to know someone was still there. If Derek could cry he would be bawling, but he couldn’t cry, just like he couldn’t leave and move on, something just shut down that night and he was afraid it’d stay that way.

 

“So you are telling me…” Her breath was heavy as she nodded, “Stiles, you are magical.” He laughed, for the eighth time now, “Magical?” she stared at him for a long moment, “Why do you think this demon latched itself so tightly to you?” He opened his mouth but she covered it with her hand, “It wasn’t because you were weak Stiles, it was because you held power it could sense.” He stayed quiet, which surprised himself, but apparently he didn’t need his Adderall in the afterlife. “It killed you to remove it because it was bonded.” She said gently as she looked at her son straight on, “When I died, I was offered a shot to go back.” He grew angry, his eyebrows furrowing, “What?” She sighed and nodded, “I could of came back for your and y—“ He was pissed and he literally stomped his foot down, “You could of come back, saved dad from drinking himself into the hospital, had saved me from counseling?” 

 

She didn’t say anything at first and nodded, “Yes, but I knew about this. I was given the choice, leave and save it or take it have you here alone.” She was crying now, tears falling down her cheeks, “I can’t watch my child die, I can’t put my baby in the ground when I can save him.” Stiles shook his head and held his hands in fists, “And a son should watch his mother wither in a hospital bed and then put her into the ground?” He was still hurt about it but he shouldn’t have thrown it in her face, “I had no control on that, and you think it would have been healthy if I came back after dying for years? No.” her words were hard, and true, it would create talk that neither of them wanted, “You need to go back Stiles.” 

 

She touched his shoulder, and a slow soft burn traveled down his shoulder, across his chest and then down his arms, small lines, almost tribal, but they held words ancient symbols and token shapes in them, “What the hell is this?” She looked at the marks that covered his forarms, and his chest up just to where it peaked over the collar of his shirt, “Protection.” He furrowed his brows and shook his head, “It protects you from other magic and possession. As well as helps channel yours and now my own powers.” She let it sit before he got it, “You gave me your powers?” She nodded and he noticed it, she had looked tired, and he hated that look, “Mom?” She shook her head and cupped his face, pressing a kiss on his forehead, “When your father see’s them, he’ll know what to do, he knows about this. Just let—“ She started crying again as he wrapped his arms around her, “STILES?!” His father’s voice rang in his ears as he sighed, “Tell him I said it was okay.” She looked down at him and smiled, “Okay? Tell him I want him to be happy, and I know she will make him happy.” Melissa, she was talking about Scott’s mom, “You have to go, go to Derek though.” He shook his head, “I have to tell Dad I’m safe.” She shook her head and pushed him back, “Derek first Stiles.” Her words solid as she blew him a kiss, “I love you Stiles.” She vanished in a moment before he took a deep breath and shot up off the woods floor. 

 

Derek was on his small couch in his room, his book he was barely reading laying in his lap, he was just trying to get his mind somewhere not so real, not so connectable, and it seemed basically impossible to do that, seeing as everything made references to sacrifices, though it was his fault for keeping Laura’s and his mother’s collection of books in his room, as the actual interesting books were downstairs, somewhere he didn’t really want to be. He was actually buried in a chapter when Isaac knocked on the door, pushing it open and not waiting for Derek to reply, sending Derek shooting up from his seat but the look on Isaac’s face made him freeze, “Isaac?” His face was frightened as well as happy which was both terrifying in their circumstances.

 

Derek pushed past Isaac gently, moving down the stairs to see the door opened, but where the stairs were, the door was blocking who was on the other side. He heard Isaac run down behind him, his hand gripping the handle of the door, pulling it wider open, “Wh—“ Derek froze, just couldn’t move at all, his eyes looking over every inch of man before him, “Stiles.” His name came out breathlessly, his brown eyes, pale skin, slightly upturned nose, dark long hair, which was still plastered to his face, along with a twig, his red, well brown now, sweater wadded up in his hand, his grey t-shirt soaked and dirty, sticking to the outlines of his torso as well as exposed dark thick ropes of ink covering his arms, “Derek.” He replied, his voice horse, but it was understandable. 

 

Derek felt a tear roll down his cheek before he felt a body collide with his, arms wrapping around his neck as lips crashed down on his. Derek cupped his jaw, kissing him back hard, Stiles was clinging to Derek and the wolf was doing the same to Stiles, like if let him go, he would be back in those woods. Stiles pulled back, looking into the green hazel eyes, “I’m sorry.” Derek shook his head and kissed him again. Stiles started kissing him back before slapping him hard on the chest as he pulled away, “And how dare you leave me in the woods for my dad to find me.” He punched him again, but Derek caught it, “I promise never to do it again, because it won’t happen again…..right?” Stiles looked over Derek’s very worried and saddened face, “I’m here to stay.” Derek smiled as he buried his face in his neck, “Never leaving again.” Stiles shook his head and smiled, “Which is what these cool tats are for; protection and life.” 

 

Derek had spent all evening memorizing the black marks over Stiles’ soft skin, noticing a small section that had designs wrapped around a triskele like his own, but it was on Stiles’ shoulder, so he kept it to himself, letting it be his own little thing as he traced his fingers over them before he heard the sound of cars rolling up the driveway, “We have company.” Derek helped Stiles put on a new shirt before they went downstairs to see the whole back waiting, Scott attacking Stiles first, bawling into his shoulder as was Allison and Lydia. Boyd and Erica stayed away before the three disappeared before they both engulfed him in a hug, “If it wasn’t for you, we would be dead still.” Erica kissed his cheek, it not being sarcastic, it being truly sincere and that was what hurt him, “I had to fix what I could.” He smiled before they pulled out the pizza, Danny and Jackson falling in later, welcoming Stiles back, everyone asking very little questions, not wanting to waste time they were sure they would get again, knowing they’d ask Derek later, who would tell them everything. 

 

They spent that night in the pack den, watching movies and cuddling close until everyone, including Derek had fallen asleep, allowing him time to write a note and snatch Scott’s keys and drive home, pushing open his door to see his father sitting at the table, his head shooting up before he did, rushing over to Stiles, “Oh my god.” He held him, both of their arms just holding onto one another’s before John pulled away, looking over Stiles and just feeling broken, “You died.” Stiles didn’t answer right away, but nodded, in which John nodded as well, “I knew you weren’t okay.” He shook his head and moved to the table again, “I knew at the carnival, and I didn’t do anything.” Stiles followed him, placing his hand on the top of the whiskey bottle, placing it back down on the table, “It wasn’t your fault, dad, I’m here now.” His dad shook his head, pulling the bottle free from his hand, taking a long drink, “I couldn’t protect you.” Stiles sighed and took a seat, “It was not your fault, it was after you, I would rather die than see you die.” It didn't make sense, but his father nodded, understanding as he just pulled him to him again, hugging him for a long time.

 

Things fell back into normalcy again, which was a surprise, Stiles’ tattoo seeming to put a small force field, around the town, which kept most of the threats out. Stiles wears sleeves and or a jacket to cover the tattoos, the pack is stronger than ever, Derek and Stiles are now official, and they are finally open about the whole mate thing, which is still confusing to Stiles, but he goes along with whatever Derek has said. Ever since that night, no demons have breached the system they had built, all getting a section of protection from Stiles’ tattoo, tattoo’d on their bodies, keeping unwanted things away from them, which seemed to have been working. Stiles gets visits from his mom in his dreams, her magic allowing him to find her, talk to her, and ask her for advice, so he never really did leave her behind, which is what he didn’t want.

 

Stiles has tried to forget what happened, but the marks on him are a constant reminder, but all he really can do, is try. As does everyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, that's the end.  
> You all thought I'd just kill off Stiles, pft.  
> I hope you enjoyed the series, reading over misspellings and plot holes, this is my first fic so I tired.  
> Don't forget to leave feedback in the comments below or on my tumblr.  
> demonsandwerewolves.tumblr.com
> 
> New fics are being thought up, so keep in touch!


End file.
